Price Of Power
by laureas
Summary: Darth Vader thought he had learned the price of power.   He was so wrong.    AU set six months before ANH.   Rated T for now.
1. Prologue

Summery:

Darth Vader thought he had learned the price of power

He was so wrong.

AU set six months before ANH

'_Force speak _'

*Thoughts*

Disclaimer : Don't own it or make money for this. I write for fun.

Prologue

The accident:

It shouldn't have happened. Owen had just taken him to Anchorhead for one afternoon and he was (for once) behaving perfectly and respectfully.

Trouble always seemed to find Luke Skywalker, whether he was looking for it or not. He'd stumbled just as a swoop bike had rounded the corner and gotten knocked into a wall. Thing was, he'd been badly bashed up by this. But everyone had seen when he'd belatedly tried to use the Force to shift the bike out of it's destructive path. Luke hadn't even realized what he had done, but the stormtroopers had. Unfortunately, Owen tried to keep his nephew away from the Imperials but it only ended up with his imprisonment. And Ben Kenobi learned too late what had happen, for Luke had been taken to Imperial Center by the time he'd come looking for Luke. Straight to the Emperor's unforgiving embrace.

To Break Him:

To say Luke was in torment was an understatement. His wounds had not been treated, and Sidious took perverse delight in inflicting more damage. Not only the physical, but mental as well. He'd told Luke of his father, told him that Vader didn't even know he existed and it would stay that way until Luke embraced the Dark Side.. only to be sent and tested against his father and to kill him, becoming the new Dark Lord. Right now he stood over the young man, cackling maliciously. "You are mine, Luke Skywalker. I own you body and when you complete your path to the Dark Side, I will own your soul. No one will know, so call if you wish. There's no one who can or even would help you." With that baneful prediction, the Emperor swept out of the cell, certain in his own mind that the boy couldn't even call for assistance through the Force. In this he was wrong. Curled into a miserable ball of pain, Luke lifted his head long enough to call softly with unseeing eyes. "_Father, help me!"_


	2. Unexpected Fatherhood?

Summery:

Darth Vader thought he had learned the price of power

He was so wrong.

AU set six months before ANH

'_Force speak _'

*Thoughts*

Disclaimer : Don't own it or make money for this. I write for fun.

Chapter 1 Unexpected Fatherhood?:

_*Father, help me!* _Darth Vader, Dark Lord of the Sith nearly stumbled as the force of that cry hit him like a explosion. Tarkin, who had been walking with him, glanced up at the metal giant and said with a sneer, "I suppose you've just had a enlightenment from the Force as to where the Rebels will strike next, hmm?" It was impossible to tell, but Tarkin could _feel_ the Dark Lord's white hot glare. And then a slight tightening of his throat. "Do not try my patient Moff Tarkin. You have no further need of me this night and we both know it." "Very well, you're excused," Tarkin said as he turned away. He fancied he could feel the rolling storm that was Vader ball up as if to strike, then deflate as the Dark Lord realized he could do nothing. The Grand Moff smiled. Ever since Vader had tried to destroy the Emperor and failed a year ago, he'd been the scapegoat and favorite 'whipping boy' of the Emperor. And this latest indignity to answer to every one of Tarkin's whims was just another of Palpatine's so called 'punishments' Tarkin would not have it any other way.

Vader was literally stomping as he strode towards his quarters. His already sour mood had been inflamed to rage at Tarkin's cavalier treatment. And to that, the cry of a Force sensitive in pain, usually a source of power for Vader, felt sicking, like it was badly tainted. He swooped into his room and as soon as the door shut he leaned his head against the hyberbraric pod and let out what might have been a sigh. He needed to restore himself and he knew it. Tarkin's idea of fun was to drag him all over the place and use his Force ability whether it was called for or not. It was exhausting and he was struggling to keep up the invincible image of the Sith. The pod opened and he wearily trudged to the chair, for once so tired that nightmares didn't even cross his mind.

Sitting down in the pod, he flipped a switch with the Force and his last thought was surprise at how much effort it was. The mental feat had taken the last of his strength and he was asleep before his mask was undone by the robotic arms of the pod. Even in sleep Vader was restless, trying subconsciously to find a less painful position. He seemed to be aware of what was in store for him and fought it. It was a losing battle for his body was utterly worn out. And a power beyond his control was growing.

Vader found himself in a small cramped cell with a single occupant that was in so much pain that the sense of it literally sent the Sith to the wall to catch himself. The air shimmered with the Force, and Vader knew he was having a Force-Vision. It was a punch to the gut for the Dark Lord for this power had been nothing but trouble. He carefully moved to the boy that crouched curled around himself as if afraid that anything and everything was going to strike him at any time. Judging by the marks on his bare back, the Emperor was his captor for Vader had seen the results of Force Lighting many a time.

Even as he moved, he began to realize that the increase in pain he'd been feeling over the last few days hadn't been a side-effect of exhaustion or a new torment of the Emperor. Well not directly. The young man was obviously a Force Sensitive and he was unknowingly projecting his pain on Vader. The question was, why? Why was he feeling this boy's pain, especially since Vader doubted his master held the young man for any other reason then to replace the current apprentice, namely himself.

The young man suddenly looked up and stared around with dazed eyes. "Please, don't hurt me whoever you are," he managed to croak out with a voice that was hoarse from screaming. Obviously he could not see through the darkness of the cell, though Vader had no problem. The Sith could see more clearly through the swirling mists of the vision then he could in real life though his mask. And the boy's features were frighteningly clear.

Vader froze in total disbelief, for the young one looked much like he had at that age. His hair had the same bleached look to it of the twin suns of Tatoonie. His skin looked to be tanned normally although it was hard to tell. Right now it was an unhealthy gray color and he was sweating lightly.

But it was his eyes that caught the Dark Lord's attention. Blue, like his own had been. Right now they were dull, if a light was being smothered.

It couldn't be! "I will not hurt you young one," Vader said quietly. "Right, like I've heard that one before," the young man retorted in defiance. "Just before I usually take another beating." Whoever the boy was, he had spunk. And had not had his spirit broken, yet. "I have no interest in harming you. In fact I doubt the Emperor would be pleased that I now know of your existence," the Dark Lord added dryly. "Why? All the Emperor cares about is me becoming his apprentice. So I can kill my father and take his place." the boy spat bitterly.

Vader felt like his respirator had stopped. He stepped back from the young man, suddenly more afraid than he could remember being in a very long time. Afraid, not for himself, but for another being. He had to know. "Why torment yourself about such things?" he asked, sudden caution in his thoughts. "Because my farther thinks I died before I was born! And he's been trapped in the Dark Side ever since. He was one of the greatest Jedi and I refuse to believe he's totally lost!" the boy shrieked at him.

"..No," Vader whispered. This was some hideous new torture of the Emperor. It could not be the truth. His child had died with her. The air seemed to blur in front of him and he knew that he was waking up from the emotions called up now. But Vader had to pursue this. "Who are you!" he yelled as things faded. The boy's answer was filled with quiet pride. "I'm Luke Skywalker. My father was named Anakin Skywalker, though he's now known as Darth Vader."

~Skywalker~ The name chased around his mind like both a blessing and curse. With a yell that ripped his ruined throat, Vader woke up and lashed out. His fists slammed down on the chair and the pod vibrated with the Force. The Dark Lord was a wounded animal ready to take everything and anything apart in his rage. *it can't be. It CANNOT BE!*


	3. Facing the truth

Summery:

Darth Vader thought he had learned the price of power

He was so wrong.

AU set six months before ANH

'_Force speak _'

*Thoughts*

Disclaimer : Don't own it or make money for this. I write for fun.

Chapter 2: Facing the truth.

_Vader's POV:_

I was in no mood for any of Tarkin's foolishness the next morning. Apparently, despite the heinous vision of the night before, I had managed to get some rest. Not nearly enough of course. It was enough to restore some of my 'normal' strength. Add to that, my fury at Sidious latest game, I did not doubt that I would find someone to kill. Those around me knew it and it was only a matter of time before one fool snapped what little control I had at the moment.

It was one of the communication officers. The fool couldn't tell me anything about the nature of the message, only that it came from Tatoonie and was of a personal nature. I didn't even bother to choke him, but used the Force to rip the information from his mind. The fact that it seemed to be a message from Owen Lars only aggravated me further and I snapped his neck with one hand before throwing the corpse across the room. "Having a bad day Lord Vader, " Tarkin sniped from behind me.

"It is nothing that need concern you, Tarkin" I snarled as I faced him. "Indeed? Well whatever has you in such a mood would normally be quite entertaining. However, since you seem quite ready to wreck the place, I think you should return to your quarters," Tarkin said. Then added as a afterthought. "That wasn't a suggestion." The crew around us stiffed as if waiting for my reaction. And I was quite ready to give it to them. The fool! Tarkin seemed to know that he had pushed to far, and the coward that he was, shoved his position in my face. "I doubt that the Emperor would be pleased to hear from me, " he sneered.

I said nothing, but turned and left the area. I'm certain Tarkin realized how close he came to being crushed when the bulkheads around me crumpled inward. Back in my main room I remembered the message. Personal nature? Owen had made it clear to me that he had wanted nothing to do with me the last time I had been to that blasted dust ball.

I called up the message from the main computer. It was audio only but I expected nothing less. What I didn't expect was to hear Beru's voice instead of Owen's. "Lord Vader, forgive me. I have no right to contact you, especially after this. But you are the only one who may be able to help. I don't know how to explain this any other way, but that we've been raising Padme's son in secret. But now Luke's been taken by the Emperor. Owen told me that I was wasting my time and would probably get us both killed, but I don't care. Luke's been like a son to us both and we've raised him the best we could. I've wished to contact you but I feared the Emperor more. Please Lord Vader, you are the only one who can probably find Luke and save him from the Emperor. Owen is in a detention barracks at Anchorhead. Frankly I could care less what happens now to us, I just want to make sure that Luke is safe."

The message shut off as I sat paralyzed. Either Sidious had gone to great lengths to reinforce the vision of the night before or.. my Angel had survived Mustafar long enough to give birth to our son. My son! The terminal beeped at me and I realized there was more. Beru had managed to smuggle out a copy of Owen's interrogation. How in the name of the Force had she managed that? A Jedi probably. But I ignored that possibility in favor of watching and trying to find out more.

Lars sat on a stool, his head cocked to one side and his eyes wide. He'd been beaten, and I was disturbed to realize that some of those bruises had to been gotten in my son's defense. "Name?" an off camera officer asked?

"Ooowen Lars," my 'stepbrother' managed to stutter. Obviously they had given him a truth serum. "Relation to the Force Sensitive?" Owen seemed to freeze then answered wearily, "He's my nephew." "His name, please?" The officer came into the camera view with that question. "Luke Skywalker, damn you!"

The officer backhanded Lars and then pulled a holo projector out of his belt."This is the Force sensitive you speak of, yes? You do know that sheltering a Sensitive is punishable by death?" Something seemed to break loose in Owen and he lunged at the officer screaming,"You know that's my nephew! And he's just a boy. Where did you TAKE HIM?" I froze the scene, my eyes only for the picture. It WAS the boy from my vision.

It seemed that this was the last piece that was needed. For as soon as I accepted the truth, Luke's pain came at me full force. And the Emperor had to be torturing him again, for I felt the effects of lightening across my back. My mind could not form a coherent thought as I staggered over to the hyerbraric pod.

Perhaps I was moving on instinct, but I knew then that Luke was in danger of dying. I had to do something NOW. But what? Take a shuttle to Imperial Center and confront my 'master'. Sidious had already proven that he could withstand any attack by me. All I would do is force Luke to watch his father die in front of him. I wanted to howl with frustration but the only thing I could seem to do was to shut everything out and join with my son mentally. If my son was dying, I would be with him in his final moments and then let the rage I would feel take Sidious out, even if I died also.


	4. Paying in Full

Summery:

Darth Vader thought he had learned the price of power

He was so wrong.

AU set six months before ANH

'_Force speak _'

*Thoughts*

Disclaimer : Don't own it or make money for this. I write for fun.

Chapter 3 - Paying in full:

_Vader's POV:_

I didn't even need to try and sleep for the vision to take me. As soon as I managed to sit down, I was knocked unconscious. And found myself in Luke's cell. Sidious stood to one side with his skull-like face twisted in some grotesque version of ecstasy. He took no notice of me. Nor did Luke, who was flat on the floor, shaking and crying. I felt rage exploding in my head and lunged forward, toward my son. Yet he pulled back from me, as if I was harming him further. 

"You sense the darkness don't you, boy," my 'master' sneered softly. "Ready to take you at any time. You will become my apprentice. If not, then your father will suffer." "No, I won't! I will become a Jedi, even if it kills me!" Luke manged to stagger to his feet with that proclamation, only to be knocked back down by Sith lightening. "Back in your place boy!" Sidious snarled. "Nothing can save you now. You wish to be a Jedi, then learn the price!" Price? I'd paid the blasted price every night of the last 20 years for selling my soul. What had it gotten me?

The only thing I had left of my beloved was this unknown boy in front of me, refusing to break because he would not commit patricide. I had damned myself, but to include him? Giving himself up for a virtual stranger, someone he'd obviously dreamed about all his life? The Light Side shone from him and made the Emperor furious. It blinded me, and I realized then that was why I couldn't even approach my son. The Darkness in me hurt him.

_Renounce the Sith, Chosen One. You can only help your son if you reject the Dark Side. For your anger can only harm him. _

Something in me broke then. I could not, would not let Luke sacrifice himself for me. Thinking back on it, I realized that Sidious had made some fatal errors, the biggest was to try and turn my son the way he had. For if he had left Luke alone, I would have found out about him in time. Time enough to have let myself fall back under the drug of power that fear and pain brought me when I embraced the Dark Side. And to try and turn Luke myself.

But Sidious hadn't waited. And now I no longer wanted anything to do with the Dark. Not if it drove away my son. The change was almost instantly obvious. Sidious pulled back as if he'd been struck as I swept in front of him. His eyes squinted as if looking at Tatoonie's twin suns at noon. Then he screeched in terror and fled. I barely noticed for Luke seemed to be able to see me now and was sobbing with relief.

_Anakin's POV:_

"Father, you came," he whispered as I knelt down next to him. "Shh, it's alright Luke. The emperor's bold move will be his undoing now." With a little bit of surprise, I managed to gather my son into my arms. Luke was on the verge of hysterics, and I knew it would do him no good and possibly grave harm. "Luke, please try and calm down. I know you're in a lot of pain, I can feel it. But your body won't be able to handle it if you break down. I cannot lose you now."

Luke seemed to shudder and then went limp against me. "How did you find me, father?" What to tell him? Would he understand that I wasn't really even there, especially since by some miracle of the Force I was holding him? "You called me, young one. I felt myself drawn here the other night, though I don't think you remember it," I told him bluntly. The only way I felt we could both handle this crisis was if I was brutally honest. Both with my son and myself.

That startled Luke, I could feel it. He manged to pull his head up and really look at me for the first time. "Father, are you really even here? You look like me, only older. I thought you'd become Darth Vader? Or am I dreaming? Because if I am, I don't want to wake up." I tighten my grip on my son, trying to let go of the terror felt at his words. "Don't give up Luke. Please don't give up. I'm here and I'm not here. And yes I was Darth Vader, and still appear that way."

My son was tensing up, he must have felt the fear I was feeling. I reached for the Force, the Light, to calm myself. As I managed some sense of calm, Luke also calmed down. "I remember, I couldn't see you but I could feel you there last night. And you were asking me who I was," my son said, wonderingly. "But you're here holding me? And you chased away the Emperor?"

How in Force's name could I explain this? When I wasn't even certain myself of what was going on? The only thing that I did know was that I had heard a voice in my head and listen to it. Twice before I had ignored it and the consequence had been dire the first time and deadly the second time. I had thought it was my conscious speaking to me. But now I recognized it as it spoke again. _Well done Anakin, well done. I sense your confusion though and understand. And I am here to help you and your son. _

"Master Qui-Gon!" Sure enough it was Master Qui-Gon Jinn, the Jedi knight that had found me on that barren sandpit. And as I had found out later had made Kenobi promise to train me with his dying breath. Luke looked up at me and then over at Master Qui-Gon and shook his head. "I must be dreaming now, "I heard my son mutter. "He's glowing!" _Because I have become one with the Force and returned, youngling. A favor granted to me thru the devotion I had in life to the Living Force and the true tenants of the Jedi. And as an aid to those in these dark times. _

_You have many questions, young Luke. As does your father. But time is short for the emperor will get over his fright soon enough, unfortunately _Qui-Gon then looked at me, _You will need help, Chosen. And my former padawan is trying to do something utterly foolish and counter-productive. _"My master? He's still alive, and must have gotten that tape for Beru," I said, more of a statement then a question. _Indeed. And now he's trying to get to Coruscant to find your son whom he's been watching over since he was born. If you are ever going to get Luke away from the emperor, you must join together for the effort. _

Any other time, I would have been furious that Kenobi of all people had hidden Luke away from me. Now? I was grateful that he had managed till Luke was nearly grown. My master had truly gone beyond the call to watch over Luke on that dust-ball. Master Qui-Gon then addressed Luke._ You must try and hold on young Luke. Your father's spirit is here because of you. If he had not rejected the Dark Side, you would have died. For your light is a danger to Sidious and he hates it. It is your light that called to your father. And you have something else to hold out for. _

I felt Master Qui-Gon pause. "Master? What..," I trailed off as I now felt it even though Luke couldn't. "Twins, separated at birth. Padme and I were both right!" _Good, Anakin. Leia is safe for the moment with Bail Organa, though she is feeling her brother's pain. But only lightly and she is shielded for now. Luke would not been able to keep that secret from Sidious much longer, though he was unaware of the connection. His pain would have breached her shields eventually and then the emperor would have had them both._

I shuddered at the thought. The only two things left in the universe to live for, at the non-existent mercy of the emperor? My precious son was already in enough danger, and then to have to protect his sister from the emperor as well? For I knew Leia, if only slightly and knew now that her temper was my own. "I will find Obi-wan, Master Qui-Gon. But there must be something I can do to stop Sidious, until we can get here.

_Indeed there is, Chosen. You've taken the first step. As long as you hold to the light, you can use it to confound the Dark Side and keep Sidious away from Luke. The light that you both project together is strong enough that the emperor cannot stand it right now. But you will have little time. For now you must use your training to send Luke into trance so he can begin to heal. _At those words from Master Qui-Gon, Luke started to shiver.

"I don't want you to leave, father. I'm frightened." I nodded and said, "I am too, Luke. But I can hear and feel you now. The emperor cannot block that. And if he returns, then call me. I WILL come, no matter what. Master Qui-Gon is right, you cannot take much more of this." Luke seemed to fight this at first then sighed. "Alright, promise?" he asked "I promise you, my son. Do you trust me?" Luke smiled slightly, and said in all innocence, "There is no one I would trust more, father." Even as he said this his body relaxed and his eyes closed. In moments he was asleep.


	5. Braving a Guilty Conscience

Summery:

Darth Vader thought he had learned the price of power

He was so wrong.

AU set six months before ANH

'_Force speak _'

*Thoughts*

Disclaimer : Don't own it or make money for this. I write for fun.

Chapter 4 : Braving a Guilty Conscience

_Anakin's POV:_

I had expected to return to my broken body as soon as the cell that held Luke faded from my vision but the Force wasn't done with me yet. Instead I found myself on Mortis of all places. Now that the future had come true in a sense, the vision Son had given me of my fall had been completely restored. So my memories of what happened here were intact. I looked around at the beauty of the light side of Mortis. Why was I here?

_Anakin Skywalker, you are here to answer for the crimes you have committed as one who has embraced the Dark Side. _ I knew that voice, it was one of the first to haunt me as Vader. Sure enough Master Windu was walking towards me, with several others of the Jedi Council that had already become part of the Force. I pulled back, but knew there was no escaping this. In fact, I didn't doubt that I would be judged wanting and that Luke would suffer again for it. *Sins of the father,* I thought bitterly.

"I freely admit my guilt, Master Windu. Please don't let my son suffer because of it." That was the only other thought in my mind other that self-loathing and disgust. _ Silence! You claim to have returned to the Light by admitting 'guilt' and hating yourself. You still stand on the edge. We are here to make certain you do not falter._

What happened next was literally hell. Looking back on it I realize that it had to be done, but oh, it was pure torture to go through. Every one of my crimes from the Temple slaughter, to attacking my Angel in my madness and all the murders and cruelties I had done up to this point were brought out and I was my own victim in each, no matter how many victims were suffering. Though I didn't find out about it till later, this was probably when my body lashed out with the Force and trashed the place as I'd been known to do when my temper got the best of me.

I saw myself through a thousand eyes and it was all the same. Monster, nightmare, the Emperor's own personal dealer of death. I was covered in blood and no one could help me get clean. I deserved every jab of pain, every lance of agony I'd been in since Mustafar, and even then I was getting off lightly. Nothing could wash the stain off my soul.

I was back in that torture chamber where the droids were treating my wounds, keeping me alive but in pain unspeakable. And I was at the same time with Padme as she gave birth. It was then the truth hit me. Sidious had known of my connection thru the Force to Padme and used it to make my vision come true. The pain I had gone thru had killed my wife only because we stood together as a family for the only time. To protect Luke and Leia, who tried to help us even from the womb. But that would have cost them their lives. In the end, Padme and I sacrificed ourselves to save them. So they could be born. Even though my master was there and Yoda with him, the Dark Side kept them from seeing what was truly going on.

_There is good in him still,_ Padme's last words before she joined the Force echoed in my head as I fell to my knee in my original form before the Council. They watch me as I struggled with the truth in my own mind, and did I imagine the compassion in their eyes? _We are as much to blame as anyone else Anakin Skywalker. Our refusal to listen to the Force and change made it imperative that the Old Order be wiped out to give rise to a new. For in the end, we stood at the Edge. We would have fallen as a whole and the galaxy torn apart from the new Sith warring on one another._

_In this, we have as much guilt as if we were the ones holding your light saber._ Mace said and grimaced. _For that we are sorry and have answered to the Force. But you are our last hope now that Sidious has captured your son. For that you had to face your own guilt and the feel the full price of power. So it would no longer tempt you in any fashion._

_Now that you have done so, one comes to teach you what you must know to cage the Dark Side for good._ Mace extended a hand to me and I took it, not without a shudder. But I could feel the forgiveness of the Council and especially him. It was cleansing to say the least. Even as I stood up they began to fade. _ Remember our mistakes, Chosen One so that the Jedi do not fall again. _ Shaak Ti called to me as they disappeared.

"I won't forget Masters, and thank you," I whispered. Then I looked behind me as I heard wings beating. The creature seemed to be made of pure light and as it touched the ground, it became a woman of light. "Daughter! But we saw you fall here!" I exclaimed as she came towards me. _If only it had been that simple Chosen One. But what my father did when he took his life merely set my brother loose on an unsuspecting Galaxy. Without form, true, but there was already a Sith loose and he only need to bide his time._

I shook my head trying to clear it. "Why would he need the Sith," I asked. "He was powerful enough on his own." She looked at me sorrowfully. _ Because he could not take cop-real form. Unless one wished for him to take their form to grant themselves more power. Sidious did so after you as Vader tried to vanquish him. In this he was influenced by my brother and now Sidious' body is under his control. He did this to punish you, my half-brother._


	6. The Denaladi and the fall of Son

Author Note: I've only seen the Mortis Trilogy once folks so bear with me on this. I'm basically pulling it up from what I remember and from the story 'Why?' by Jedi Master Misty Sman-Esay, (Big thank you!) So if I'm off on this, please feel free to call me on it.

Summery:

Darth Vader thought he had learned the price of power

He was so wrong.

AU set six months before ANH

'_Force speak _'

*Thoughts*

Disclaimer : Don't own it or make money for this. I write for fun.

Chapter 5 : The Denaladi and the fall of Son

_Anakin's POV: _

"HALF-brother? I have no father! That is what I was always told." I shouted at her, my mind a whirl. What nonsense was this? _Listen to me, Anakin. We are the Force, Son and I. As was our father. It was he that could feel our brother's strength grow as he weakened. So he decided to fulfill the prophecy of the Chosen One with the blessing of the Force. Of our people that had truly become one with the Force._

She waved to a flat rock near us and I hitched myself up on it, staring at her. "So 'Father' knew I was his son, but didn't tell me? Why?" _Because he foolishly hoped that you could keep our brother tied to Mortis with my help. This had to be of your own free will. Yet when you came, Padme had already captured your heart. I knew it was hopeless from the start and more I could see that the Darkness had already touched you. Padme was the one thing that was keeping you from being consumed by it._

_What was worse, Son soon knew it and could see the possibilities. His vision of your future that he projected, did violence to the very nature of the Force and the Galaxy. Many of our people that had become the Force ceased to exist in that moment and the Light became darker as a result._

I held up a hand. "You keep mentioning our people. Who and what are they?"

_We were the first ones, the Denaladi, my brother. Long before the other species of the galaxy existed, we had already begun our path. From humble beginnings we learned of the Force as it first was and became it's servants. Some of us turned from the light but always we were pulled back. We were then given a choice. To become one with the Force and be the caretakers of the next generation of species in the Galaxy or fade and become extinct. _

_Those of us who heeded the call became one with the Force with few exceptions. Most lost our individual selves and were happy. Son and I were part of the last of our people born before the call to join the Force and we kept our individuality as did our father, much to the disapproval of others. This became a seed of discord which has ripped the Galaxy apart ever since. Some of our people pressured us to conform and soon only Father, Son and I were left. Others would have no part of destroying anything and pulled away from those who would wipe out the last trace of our origin. They felt for us to do so would demean the new generation. And they were right. Those that had pulled away stayed with the light, while those who would have caged us within themselves became dark._

_Thus the Dark Side rose again, empowering its new servants who called themselves 'Sith'. The Light called to its servants and Son and I became its ambassadors to those who would eventually become the Jedi. For in those days Son was still with the light. Yet as the years marched on, the conflict amongst our people grew. And finally Father agreed that we would take mortal form again, though we would retain our true selves and standing within the Force. It was the gravest mistake._

_For Son had not agreed and was forced to go to Mortis with Father and I. He wanted no part of being 'caged'. He saw that he and I were doing so much good and bowing to the others would not change the conflict. Our brethren had become the Dark Side and others were joining them. I added my voice to my brother's but it was no use. Unlike Son, I unwillingly accepted the idea. _

_Son rallied at Father and I, calling us traitors to the Force. And in the end he withdrew. Our darkened brethren soon started to tempt him and in his frustration he listen. And as he listen, they filled him with the Dark Side. The verbal conflict between Son and I grew into true violence which strengthen him and weakened me. So Father kept us apart. He weakened and I despaired. And then I remembered the prophecy. I saw that it was our last hope to save the galaxy from endless darkness._

_I knew Son had to be stopped. Father thought different, he felt that Son could be kept forever on Mortis. But it would take a new 'caretaker' to do so and when I spoke to him of the Chosen One, he saw his last chance to save our brother from destruction. So he left Mortis for only a few hours while I distracted Son. He came back so wearied that I feared for him. And then I learned of the price. To bring about the prophecy, he had to forgo rejoining the Force once his mortal body passed._

_I was horrified. But I knew nothing could be done. Time passed and I grieved. Father saw this and told me, "I did what was needed. Though I may no longer be of the Force, I will live on. For know Daughter, the Force once was just a place for us to rest and prepare for something greater."_

_I was and still am the personification of the Living Force. Now more then ever for our Light brethren have given me all they had and faded from the Force, joining Father in becoming something more. But I was tasked to stop Son for once and for all. In this I needed your help, Anakin. For only you and your children can stop Sidious now. _

I sat there, trying to take it all in. That Son had faced the same conflict as me within the Force, was hard to accept. But I knew Daughter was telling the truth. No wonder Palpatine had known what strings to pull. Son had probably been influencing him from the start. My half-brother had faced the same path, but instead of helping me, his jealous rage had convinced him to do the opposite. And there was the one thing that had saved me that he never had. The love for my lost angel and our children.

"I wish I could save him too, sister," I finally said. "But there's one thing that I do have and he doesn't. Family besides you and I." Daughter smiled sadly as I acknowledge finally that she was my sister and Son, my brother.

_I can understand my brother. I wish it were otherwise but his spirit was consumed when Father sacrificed himself to save you. Now you must learn of the powers that come with your birthright. Do you see why those of the Council had to test you?_

I nodded. "If I wasn't strong enough to renounce the Dark Side completely and forever, then I'd become an even greater threat to the Galaxy."

_Exactly. Now come. Your first lesson is to cloak your return to the light from Son, so that he does not harm Luke through his host. You already know how to Force-shift, you did that instinctively to be there to stop Son/Sidious. It is why you were able to hold Luke when the emperor left._

I followed my half-sister deeper into the the woods, ready to face my destiny.


	7. Tarkin's Bad Day pt1

Summery:

Darth Vader thought he had learned the price of power

He was so wrong.

AU set six months before ANH

'_Force speak _'

*Thoughts*

Disclaimer : Don't own it or make money for this. I write for fun.

Chapter : Tarkin's Bad Day part 1

_Anakin's POV:_

I didn't wake up that morning, if you could define morning in space. At least that was what Tarkin thought when he heard the reports that my quarters looked like a torpedo had gone through them, and I was found sans helmet outside the crushed remains of my hyberbaric chamber. That I was insensible and barely alive down in the med bay. Obviously, this did bode well for Tarkin, for he had no idea what had happen to me. Or I should say to Vader. Meanwhile, I was definitely alive, but barely aware of my surroundings in the living world. Being in Force Trance had it's advantages. And now it was time to put some of my lessons with Daughter to good use. I still couldn't believe that she was my half-sister of all things.

Sidious had to be distracted from his torment of Luke. There was no question that even with my new abilities to aid my son, that Luke could stand anymore. His body was about to give out. So I was going to make sure that Sidious had other things to think about. Like the condition of his pet project, and the sudden collapse of his 'apprentice' In the later case, I wanted Sidious to consider the idea that somehow Luke had linked to me. He certainly wouldn't want me finding out, this I knew. Even if Vader failed the last time he took Sidious on, it had been a near thing. Having an outraged parent, even one of the Dark Side? He would be sure that Vader would fall with him rather then let him harm his son anymore.

As for the former, well my sense of mischief had awoke with a vengeance. And I knew just what to tweak to cause a lot of chaos. Nothing that would harm anyone. But enough to keep this disgusting eye-sore from working for a long time. I didn't need to worry about Tarkin speeding things up while Vader was 'indisposed' So what to do about it? Throw a hand-spanner in the works. The way I was going to do it would have Tarkin thinking about good luck charms by the end of the day cycle!

I would make sure that this monstrosity couldn't be taken into hyperspace. And more importantly, even if it did move that the weapons could not work. I'd gone over the plans several times while I was still letting Vader rule me. And gotten royally disgusted at the sheer waste of this 'technological terror'. Before I as Vader had challenge Sidious, the emperor had listen to my suggestions. But not afterward. For that, Sidious was going to find that I was right.

Even before the Clone Wars, not many beings knew that I had been something of a prankster. My mood had to be just right, and frankly, I was usually brooding about something or other. But I could and would prank anyone in the Temple, including Master Yoda. Which would em barres Obi-wan to no end. I was looking forward to telling him about my latest escapade. Once we had gotten over the awareness of the situation of course.

*Enough remissing, I've got work to do.* I thought. I was able to see around me in med-bay, through trance, because my eyes were half open. But I could easily ignore that, considering the fact that they had never really healed. I focused inward and then outward, gathering the Force and ...

I stood outside my battered form, holding perfectly still as I got my bearings. The Force swirled around me, telling me where to go first. It was a fantastic experience to feel myself as I use to be. This was the first time I had consciously used my Force-Shift ability and I had to remind myself that I wasn't fully there. And to keep my cloak up. But soon enough I was ready to start some 'trouble'.

I let myself drift towards the communications center. To start with, the emperor needed to know of my current 'indisposition'. Something that Tarkin would probably put off contacting Sidious about as long as he could. The emperor would be livid once he found out and I intended that he knew as soon as possible. Tarkin was there and was already drafting a short communique to the emperor as I zeroed in.

"You are not to send any word of his condition. 'Darth Vader'," he spat my Sith name.".. Is merely unavailable! Do you understand?" The officer paled. "I don't think that will satisfy the emperor, sir. He's very insistent about speaking with Lord Vader." "Then perhaps you'd like to explain to Emperor Palpatine why his servant is down in med-bay barely alive with no signs of the Rebels anywhere." Tarkin was all but screaming. He pulled his blaster as he did so and I moved fast. My rage the other day had gotten one poor man killed and if I wasn't quick enough, this officer would also pay the price.

*Aha. No you don't Tarkin. I had enough of your disparaging comments about Snips back when we rescued you. She was right not to trust you. You're not going to harm someone else on my account,* I thought as I flipped the switch. A soft alert sounded as Tarkin made to pull the trigger. He holstered the blaster and snarled, "get out. All of you get out!" Even as the young man left I noticed that he could see me slightly. And was I wrong in thinking that he mouthed "Thank you, Lord Vader. I forgive you my brother's death."?

He had said that! I was unnerved. Twin brothers, and I had killed one yesterday and saved the other today. *Get a grip on yourself, Skywalker. That was the easy part.* I watched as Tarkin bowed low to the hologram of the Emperor. "Grand Moff Tarkin, I wished to speak with Lord Vader. Why has he not answered my summons?" Sidious snarled harshly. "Your Majesty, he has refused to answer me as well and barricaded himself in his quarters," Tarkin lied through his teeth. Did he honestly think he could get away with it? Yes he did and what was more, Sidious seemed ready to find any excuse to punish me.

Well, that was fine with me, because I knew how to get Sidious' attention. Rather abruptly and at the same time, show Tarkin up. I flipped another switch and a live feed of my body down in med-bay popped up effectively slicing the Emperor's holo to half-size. I felt myself smirk slightly as Tarkin grew very pale. Sidious said nothing for a long time, long enough to make even me nervous and send Tarkin to his knees.

Finally he spoke in a harsh whisper. "Fool! Did you think to hide this from me for long?" "Majesty, please! I cannot explain what happened to Lord Vader!" Sidious didn't answer and I was afraid that my idea had backfired on me. He looked back down at Tarkin and sneered, "Report to me exactly how you found him and in what condition. Have the medics prepare him for transport to Imperial Center. And if you value your life Tarkin, you will do this immediately. How fast you are will determine if I let you live, let alone remain in command of the Death Star." His holo winked out before Tarkin could say anything else and I left.

I passed through the officer mess as I urged the Force to carry me to my next stop. Which was slightly funny as more then one saw me. I wasn't being too careful and I heard cries of "Jedi Ghost! The Death Star's haunted by Jedi Ghosts!" I snorted to myself. Come on! This technological terror was just about finished and now they were worrying about ghosts of the Force haunting them? But then I realized that some rumor of my condition had reached here. No reason why I should have been affected, unless it was the Force itself.

*If only they knew...*


	8. Tarkin's Bad Day pt2

Summery:

Darth Vader thought he had learned the price of power

He was so wrong.

AU set six months before ANH

'_Force speak _'

*Thoughts*

Disclaimer : Don't own it or make money for this. I write for fun.

Chapter 7: Tarkin's Bad Luck Day part2

_Anakin's POV:_

I wasn't going to have much longer on the station if they were going to take me to Imperial Center. Or try to. Part of me longed to go, knowing Luke was there and that he would still be in danger. But even the healing trance I was in wasn't going to be enough by itself. Not with this stupid amour that was basically useful only to keep me alive and in pain. It was a torture cage and I knew I could do something to turn it into something useful. And I needed to have help.

I also didn't want my former master and brother to fall into Son's hands. He'd certainly recognize Kenobi and what would happen after that, would probably scar my son for life. So back to work now that I'd scared the pants off some of the officers. My next stop was to the crew quarters of the elite of the 501st. Rex and Cody still served me as commanding officers over their clone-brothers. Only the 501st had escaped the ennui that had hit the rest of the clones. They were allowed to be individuals. I heard Rex talking to Cody even as I became part of the Force present in their room.

"I'm telling ya Cody, I don't like it. I don't want someone else other then the General over us." Despite my fall, I wanted someone I could trust and these two had never betrayed me, even on that black night at the temple.

As Rex put it, "You weren't in your right mind General. I could tell somethin' had snapped. Me and Cody, we knew we had to keep an eye on you. And as soon as we didn't, well look what happened" They had heard me call myself Vader and when I came back to them, the two of them asked to see me in private. They had pledged themselves to me and me only.

This was going to be tricky, but Rex and Cody both had seen enough of the Force in action. _ I don't want the 501st to be left to anyone else either. Especially if you two aren't in command. But I'm afraid that's the way it's going to happen. I need you both._ Cody and Rex whipped around and then backed up a pace, both of them paling. "General Skywalker? Did you join the Force then?" Cody asked.

I chuckled. _ Nothing so dramatic, Cody. I've come back. Vader is buried tight in my heart where he should be. _ "So, what exactly is this then?" Rex said. _ It's relatively new. I'm like a force ghost only my body's still alive and I can use my abilities as a Jedi. _"Why now, General?" Rex said. I felt my face darken. _ My children. The Emperor has my son and is trying to break him into the Dark Side._ I watch both clone commanders look blank for a second and then the command face slammed down.

"What do you need us to do, sir," Rex asked. _ I need you to 'escort me to Imperial Center' in a sense. I need help if I'm going to rescue my son, and I can't do it if the Emperor is watching me. 'Vader' needs to disappear. But warn your clone-brothers. Once someone else is in command, they'll be cannon-fodder. I know some of them have already left. Only reason Vader didn't go after them is because they weren't interested in fighting anyone. And they used the 'rear-guard' to cover their desertion._

They both nodded. "We'll get right on it General Skywalker. And we'll be the ones who wake you when we're free to move," Rex said, saluting. I nodded and said, _ I'll see you in deep space then._ I faded out of their rooms and let the Force carry me where it would. This time I was being a bit more careful. I still needed to sabotage the hyperspace drive and the weapons array. And as soon as they started moving me I'd have to rejoin my body. i wasn't experienced enough with Force-Shifting to do this and maintain my cloak.

Just then, I felt Daughter touch me, _ Anakin, they are coming to move your body. Return to the med-bay and concentrate on cloaking us both from Son/Sidious. I can sense what you wish to do and can do so quickly if you can shield us both from him. _ *Right. I'm on my way,* I sent back to her. Going back to my body was quick as I could feel the pull that tied me to myself strengthen with every 'step' I took. It felt like I was flying, the purest form there could ever be. 

I was soon back at my own bedside, looking down at myself. *What a wreck. I haven't even looked at myself since I tried to take Sidious out. Or I should say my dark half did. Sithspit. You'd never think I'd ever seen the sun!* I had been proud of my looks back in my younger days. But not that vain, I hoped. 'The Hero with no Fear', was a title I was rarely comfortable with. Especially with women trying to drape themselves around me!

*There I go again. This is definitely going to take a while* _Ready, Anakin? _ *I'm ready Daughter. But hurry,*I thought. *I'm starting to loose my grip*

_Remember to concentrate on your feelings brother, and let your hate and anger go, slowly. Focus on your body on the mortal plane, the way it feels._

*Alright, I can do this. I will DO this.* *_Let me out Skywalker! I can save them, I know it!_* Vader shouted at me from his dark corner as I could feel my hate rise. *Shut UP, you damn fool! I'm not going to listen to you again. We've already tried that route. It didn't work! So just keep quiet!* There's an old superstition that runs around the Galaxy. That if you give a demon a name, it will take over your life, and become you.

That was more then superstition I knew now. 'Once you start down the dark side, forever it will dominate your destiny.' Master Yoda had said. But he wasn't completely right. Dominate, no. Haunt it was closer to the truth. Vader was my demon, my personal monster and he would always be apart of me. This was true of every Jedi, not just myself because I was the 'Chosen One'. We all had our own demons, mine was just stronger because he had a name. Because I'd let him rule my life after Padme's death. No longer.

I lost track of time, it seemed so endless. Vader screamed at me as I focused on slowly letting the anger go. Ever so slowly. The slower the process, the tighter the cloak was against Son/Sidious. Just as I felt myself becoming anchor less and the droids to move me, Qui-Gon spoke for Daughter. _ She's done Anakin. Let yourself go and rest. You've more then earned it. Look for Obi-wan to be still on Tatoonie. You must catch him before he leaves the planet. Then we can discuss the next step..._

... "?" I heard myself grunt groggily. The sound of my respirator was really loud compared to the quiet I had heard and felt at the end. Had I lost it, before Daughter had finished? Did Son/Sidious know? No, I realized. The last thing I could remember was Master Jinn speaking of catching Kenobi on Tatoonie before he left the planet. "General, we're out in deep space. We're the only clones on board and the pilot that came with us is, uh, a little tied down at the moment."

Rex, that had to be who was trying to shake me awake. He was the only one who knew how to put my mask on. Which I had to trust to him, when he had found me after my defeat by Sidious. It was if my 'master' was of two minds on whether to let me slowly suffocate or allow me to live, knowing my place. I pulled myself back to the present, and gagged slightly. It was reflex now, what stood in for clearing my throat. And sounded horrid, like a bantha being gutted. "Good enough, thank you Rex," my voice boomed out after a moment. The voice of Vader, ugh!

Blast it, that was the first darn thing I was going to fix! My vocorder made me sound like a nightmare. I'd heard my true voice for the first time in years in a sense, and the deep booming voice I heard over the respirator shouted 'Vader' to me. I could work on it after we went back to hyperspace. Where's the pilot that was sent with us?" I asked. Perhaps I could persuade the pilot to join me. It would be preferable then to have to try and set him loose with no memory. And that would put us all at risk.

"He's up here, General. I think he's a Rebel sympathizer. The coordinates he put in weren't those for Imperial Center," Rex sounded somewhat hopeful and I certainly felt it. That would put a different light on everything. "Well, let's find out." I moved towards the front of the shuttle and heard the young man screaming at Cody. "He's a bloody murder! And he keeps the Emperor in power. How can you respect a monster like that?" Rex must have seen me winch for he hasten to reassure me. "It's alright, General. He doesn't understand." "Doesn't change the fact that he's right, Rex. This is going to be harder then I thought," I told him.

Or so I thought. But then, the Force was moving with me now and I was about to get a surprise. "Cody, leave this young man to me. I want you and Rex to see what supplies we have aboard this shuttle," I told them. Both clones snapped a salute and said in unison, "Aye, Sir!" Then I was alone with the Rebel. "Guess you don't want your loyal henchmen to watch what a monster you are," the young man spat at me angrily. I said nothing, only looked out at the stars from the shield panel. In point of fact, I was using another of the new abilities that my sister had unlocked for me.

As a Jedi, I was taught to read people with the Force so that I could get to the truth quickly. As a Sith, I ripped the truth from people, leaving them in agonizing pain at the least and a few cases, mindless husks. Daughter had taught me how to access the Force to passively let everything that was on the surface of a person's mind spill into my own. This would only happen if said person was willing. They'd be aware of mental contact almost immediately, Force-sensitive or not. And I could share with them, again if they wished.

As soon as I touch his mind, he jerked away in fright. "Whaddheck? What are you doing? I thought you just ripped what you wanted from people." I said nothing, just stood patiently. Which was never easy for me to do. Still, if I wanted this young man to work with me, I'd have to let him chose. And there was the fact that he certainly had never heard of me doing anything less then bloody murder. Curiosity. I was hoping that he'd let it override his fear.

I was right about that. And it took less time then I thought it would. Also there was a growing hope that I might be able to save.. someone. A friend? "You come from Tatoonie?" I suddenly asked. It was too much to ask if this young man knew Luke. Or so I thought. "Yea, I come from that dust-ball. Surprised you even heard about it," he said sullenly. It was if a dam had burst, for he started to pour out everything I could have asked for and more. "All I ever wanted was to go to the Imperial Academy and get away from that sand pit! And then I get to Imperial Center, it's like a dream come true. And for the end of my first year, I get a tour on the greatest station in the Galaxy. I had my chance to impress everyone, to show them all what a no-body from the outer rim can do."

"But then before the week is out, I find out what that damn station is, my best friend is taken because he did something that's been illegal only because the Jedi are outlaws and you end up killing one of my buddies from the Academy!" He fell silent and I felt myself stagger. This man knew Luke. And knew he'd been taken. Also the comm officer that I had killed so thoughtlessly hadn't even been commissioned yet. *Here we go again. I can't even get away from the recent past.* I thought in despair. I must have projected my thoughts because I could feel his eyes on me.

"That's you in my head isn't it?" he asked. Before I could answer, he went on. "I never heard of anybody being able to project their thoughts like that. I use to listen to some of the stories about the Jedi and they couldn't do that. Not unless you were Force-sensitive yourself." His fear came back doubled and clouded my sense of the Force slightly. Enough to make me feel sickened. "You are not Force-sensitive, like your friend Luke," I quickly told him. His fear ebbed a little, but now he was wary. "How did you know my friend's name?"

It was at that moment that Luke called out to me. _ Father! The emperor is back! He said that you've disappeared and that you were probably in the hands of the Rebels. That you'd be executed and I really am alone now! Father, please! Answer me!_

I couldn't Force-shift now, but Sidious just seemed to want to add to Luke's torment the only way he could without destroying his new 'apprentice'. And trying to find out where I was and what I was up to? Probably, the old paranoid bastard. I'd have to speak out loud, pull Luke out of himself. In effect, I would be using my abilities to have Luke Force-shift instead. Sidious would take the physical effect as if he'd pushed too far, and sent Luke into shock.

Unfortunately there was no time to prepare. Which meant that in order for this to work, I'd have to anchor Luke's spirit with mine, inside my body. I could shield him from the pain I felt constantly. But there was no way to prepare him for the reality of the wreck that was his father. Luke was becoming frantic as I reached and pulled.

"Easy Luke, I'm alright. The emperor is probably testing you to try and goad me into showing him where I am. I told you I would answer," I said as I felt my son's awareness becoming part of my own. Luke calmed down as he felt my presence. And I could feel his questions bubbling up to the surface._ Everything's all red. Why father? Where am I? _ "Safe from the emperor at the moment. I could not come to you without tipping my hand. So I brought you to me."

_You brought me to you? _ He was definitely puzzled and I heard the young man muttering to himself. "Now what kinda trick is this?" I ignored him as I spoke to Luke to try and explain. "I came to you the last time on instinct Luke. I've learned quite a few things since we last spoke. Including how to pull you out of yourself so that Sidious thinks that he's sent you into shock. Unfortunately I cannot do exactly that as I would have done with myself. You need an anchor until you are trained."

I felt Luke's sudden compression. _ I'm with you, in your body. My spirit is with you. Oh father. How can he make you live like this? _ I felt a sudden tension. Was my son in pain despite my efforts? _I'm not in pain father. I can just feel that this is all wrong. And that you're shielding me from something. _"Yes, the pain is there. But I have learned to live with it. Or rather," I paused and actually chuckled, though it came out as foul sounding to my own ears as any other noise I made other then speaking. Damn that vocorder! "I'm learning to accept it." I looked over at the young man as he suddenly yelled at me. "Who are you trying to fool, Vader! How could you know Luke Skywalker?"

I felt Luke give a sudden start inside me. And his excitement. _ Father, that's Biggs Darklighter. He's been my best friend since I can remember. He left for the Academy a year ago!_


	9. No such thing as 'just' luck

Author's Note.. I wrote this chapter after rereading Shy Snooties' 'Salvation 'Verse Series. If you like snuggle goodness and such I definitely recommend it.

Summery:

Darth Vader thought he had learned the price of power

He was so wrong.

AU set six months before ANH

'_Force speak _'

*Thoughts*

Disclaimer : Don't own it or make money for this. I write for fun.

Chapter 8 - No such thing as 'just' luck:

_Luke's POV:_

I was so happy to be away from that cell. And Biggs was with my father! I understood now that I wasn't really there, that my father had managed to pull my awareness out of my physical self and into his. Still, it was a kind of freedom and at this point, I'd gladly take what I could get. And it felt like I was being protected, like I'd always dreamed of. Seeing through my father's eyes, understanding his thoughts and feelings. I couldn't believe it!

It wasn't perfect though. My father couldn't keep his physical condition from me while I was with him like this. I wasn't in any pain, true, but it was very uncomfortable and unnatural. I could feel the respirator stuck in my father's throat, for instance. It made me want to gag. He lived in a totally artificial world. Was it any wonder that he seemed inhuman?

"Luke," my father said out loud. I realized I had to focus and it seemed that he was getting better at handling things himself. Everything wasn't so intense now. "Your friend Biggs does not understand what is going on. I need his assistance if I'm to get to Tatoonie in time." _ Why are you going to Tatoonie, Father? And why not just pilot the shuttle yourself? Uncle Owen said that you were a pilot. _I asked him. I felt my father sigh. "Because Luke, I would rather he assists me." My father would have said more but Biggs butted in at this point. "Oh give me a break and just kill me for Hutt's sake! Do you honestly think I'm gonna believe that you're talking to Luke right now?"

_Father, let me talk to him! I can convince him! _ I shouted. And I felt him winch. "Not so loud Luke," he scolded. But it was gentle, and I could feel his spirit hug mine. I hugged back, or at least I thought I did and I felt him smile. It was now more like I was just a passenger in my father's body, hearing and seeing what he did but little else. That and the feeling that I was right next to him.

But I was getting so frustrated. And father needed to get going. So little time! I don't know what I did next but suddenly I could hear Biggs' thoughts and I knew he could hear me. _ We're a couple of shooting stars! Remember Biggs? Remember how we'd take on Beggar's Canyon back home and go shooting the wamprats? Biggs, Vader is my father. Only he's not Vader anymore. He's Anakin Skywalker, Jedi Knight and general of the Clone Wars. Remember how you use to tell me about him when I was really small. We always wondered if he was related to me and we were right!_

Through my father's eyes I could see Biggs' jaw drop in shock. "The Hero with no Fear!" I heard my father groan. "Hardly without fear, Darklighter. Else I would have never taken to the Dark Side." "But what happened,sir?" Biggs said, confused. "It is a long story, one that is best held for another time," my father said. "Perhaps now you could plot the course to Tatoonie?" he added as almost an afterthought. I saw Biggs straighten up and salute, all eager cadet again. "Aye, aye, sir!"

_Father, why was he so unhappy? It wasn't just me being taken by the emperor was it? Biggs always wanted to join the Academy and want me to go with him. Uncle Owen said no, I had to wait. And I understand why now. But something happened to Biggs. _I sent to him. Father paused and said, "Wait a moment, Luke while I tell Rex and Cody they can stand down. Then we can have some privacy." I had a feeling I wasn't going to like the answer. Especially since I could feel that my father was afraid. Afraid that what he had done would make me rejected him.

I wasn't an innocent. I knew father had killed and worse, gloried in it. It was the Dark Side that brought that out in him. I could hear the monster that was in his heart, muttering to him. And I wanted to squelch it. It was so mean, telling my father that I would reject him, betray him like my mother had. Mph! Sidious told me what he had done to my mother, to me while I was in the womb, taunted me with it in fact.

My father had believed Sidious then. But that sleezmo could out-twist Jabba with his lying. At any rate I could sense that we were alone in my father's cabin. These shuttles were rather roomy for being so compact.

"Thank you, my son. I designed them personally," Father said out loud. I could feel his pleasure at sharing something as simple as ship building with me. Aunt Beru had always said I'd gotten my mechanical bent from my father.

_Father, I know you don't want to talk about it. But after what Sidious has done to us, our family, do you honestly think I would reject you because of what Vader did? I know, he is you, a part of you that you don't like. But that doesn't mean I don't love you. I do! _ I sent that with all of my heart, along with the tightest mental hug I could imagine. He didn't answer out loud. And I knew why. That was the 'voice of Vader' in his mind. It was if my declaration of love for him had suddenly given him new strength and power. And he wanted me to hear his 'real voice'

_My son. _It was all he needed to say. That and the horror he felt at learning what he had done the last day on-board the Death Star. How Biggs had told him that he'd killed one of his Academy friends in a fit of rage just because the poor kid couldn't tell him what he wanted. And that scared him, too. Even at his worst, he'd only kill someone under him that had failed him and put lives in jeopardy. Until that day.

_I thought I had gone through the effort of washing Vader's taint off me. _He said in disgust. _ Instead I have it thrown in my face as soon as I'm out from that walking corpse's 'all-seeing' eyes! And worse, I've harmed one of my son's friends in the process! _ I could just feel the guilt and self-hate coming off him in waves. I didn't like it one bit! I could also see something else now. Part of what had happen to him once he had left me 'asleep' in a healing trance.

_Father, don't let it eat at you. It will let Vader loose! We can't change the past so let's see what we can do about the future. It's so lucky that it was Biggs that chose to pilot the shuttle. _I sent to him, along with another mental hug. I couldn't seem to get enough of them. And it was the right thing to do._ How did you get so wise, young one? _ he asked me with a chuckle. _ Well maybe it comes naturally! _ I answered back cheekily. His mood seemed to darken again and I was starting to get use to that.

_Not likely at least from me. Perhaps from your mother, Padme, for she was far more mature at your age youngling. More then likely, it was because you had to 'grow up' to face this situation. Something that I'm finally doing myself! _ I decided to let that topic alone. Mother's death had destroyed my father in more ways then one. And I didn't want him to know about Sidious' role in it. I feared that it would set the monster loose again.

I felt my father shake his head at me. _ Luke, I already know of the emperor's involvement in your mother's death. It was one of the many things I had to face down to pull myself back up from the pit I'd put myself in. It helps a little to know that if I hadn't been foolish enough to let Sidious have at me, she would have survived. And it also hurts. _

I just hugged him again. And he returned it. _Now, let's focus on the next steps, shall we? _He asked me, his mood changing again. _Remember my son there is not such thing as 'just' luck. The Force works in many ways. I distinctly remember you asking me why we're going to Tatoonie. Well young one, Owen is still alive, and I feel duty-bound to try and get him out of his dentition before they execute him. _ I felt like I'd been punched again.  
><em>Uncle Owen? No! Father, we have to stop them!<em> Now it was my father's turn to send me a hug, along with the feeling that he was both shielding me and asking me to help him.

Help my father? As a Jedi? I would get to learn first-hand what a Jedi did and from my own father no less. And we'd be saving my uncle. _Oh father, yes I'll help! Anyway I can! _ I could feel his pride in me. And amusement. _ I want you to learn from my actions Luke. Both the good and the bad. Right now I only want to get you away from the emperor and 'safe' That's the other reason we're going to Tatoonie. I have to find my master and brother Obi-wan. Before he manages to take off after you. Only together can Kenobi and I get you out of there._

Old Ben Kenobi? Crazy old Ben, the hermit wizard of the Jundland? _My son, Obi-wan is neither crazy or a wizard. He was the Jedi that trained me. The fact that he felt that he failed so spectacularly with me is probably why he never trained you. _ I mentally shivered at that. _ Uncle Owen didn't want Ben around, father. I never could understand why. He always just warned me to 'stay away from that crazy old wizard' _

_Well enough. I can understand that now I think. But there is something else I could use your help with, something far more mundane and 'mechanical' _ I was instantly interested. _ Like what, father?_ I felt his sudden exasperation._  
>Help me fix this damned vocorder! I'll be blasted if I'm going to let myself sound like a cheap horror-holo villain one minute longer! Oh I'll keep the original 'voice'. It will really raise questions if I don't. But I will not use it if I don't have to! I want to at least sound normal! <em>


	10. Old Wounds

Summery:

Darth Vader thought he had learned the price of power

He was so wrong.

AU set six months before ANH

'_Force speak _'

*Thoughts*

Disclaimer : Don't own it or make money for this. I write for fun.

Chapter 9 : Old wounds

_Obi-wan's POV:_

I'd tried everywhere to get a ship to take me to Coruscant. But no one wanted to go near that planet from here. Worse, when I tried to break Owen loose, someone had identified me as a Jedi and now the storm-troopers were after me. I had abandoned Mos Esliy and headed back to the Jundland waste, but these troopers were perverse and or wanted action. I'd done just about everything I could to shake them, until my speeder died. Then it was either give myself up or go down fighting. Considering that neither option was going to help Luke, I decided to fight. In my bleak despair I considered that it was better to die in battle then let the Emperor use me in anyway to break Luke. I had failed him enough already.

I'd cut down quite a few of their number when I felt a stirring in the Force. Unfortunately, this cost me my concentration, and I was hit in my sword arm. My saber rolled away and stopped, right at the black boots. 'Hoah-purn' I had never heard that sound before, but I knew what was making it. My old padawan was here. Vader turned to the officer in charge and said, "I will deal with this Jedi myself. You will leave and not report this to the Emperor." To my shock, the officer repeated the last part with a glazed expression and walked off with his troopers. In minutes, we were alone.

"Well I should have expected this. You've come to take me to the Emperor personally haven't you?" I asked caustically. There was silence and I looked up to see that he'd faced away from me. And was taking off his mask? "I'd rather sit in the bottom hell of Alderaan then let Sidious take you, master." He turned back to me then, his head bare and went to his knees before me.

"Master, I need your help. I know about Luke and Leia. The Emperor is trying to break Luke to the Dark Side by torture, and I cannot stop him myself. Not like this," he rasped. I couldn't believe my eyes. Darth Vader, was begging for my help against the Emperor for Luke. And how did he know about Leia? _^Search the Force Obi-wan. You will understand now that he is here before you.^ _ Qui-Gon's voice echoed in my mind. And then I understood. It had been a sense of the Light Side that had been concealed in darkness as a cloak to Sidious' senses that had shaken me.

I felt tears start up in my eyes. "I never thought I would see this day my brother. You've managed to return," I said brokenly. I swayed as the shock of it all and the wound in my shoulder made every thing swim. Anakin must have felt it for he was already on his feet and guiding me to a boulder to sit and rest. Just as I said down I noticed that we had company and tensed. Storm-troopers? I thought I recognized Rex as he came up. "They've returned to the base, General. Cody's gone to keep an eye on them."

"Good, I don't think they'll be back, but we can't stay long," Anakin replied. Rex nodded and saluted me,"Good to see you General Kenobi. I always hoped you'd survived Utapau." He turned around and march back out to the unforgiving sands. "I always knew you'd be the death of me, Anakin," I half scolded half teased as I caught my breath. "I am an old man now and have had quite a few shocks of late." "I'm sorry Master, but I didn't think I could handle this any other way," he managed to rasp out. 

I looked over and up at him but I couldn't see his eyes. His head was down as if we were back in the Temple and I was scolding him for some behavior unbecoming of a Jedi. "Anakin, please. You've done what many have thought impossible. I failed you then, and worse I failed your son." His head came up at that. "I failed too Obi-wan. But if we sit here and bemoan our blame, then the Emperor has already won. I will always carry the guilt of what I've done. But I cannot let myself wallow in it." His eyes were hard but had a light to them. And thank the Force, they were blue again.

I studied his face, noting the scars he still carried from that awful battle that set the two of us against each other. His hair was gone as well and his skin corpse white. But he was still breathing, although heavily without the mask of Vader. Even the lights on his chest were out. "You've used the Force to heal yourself," I said, more as a statement. "As far as I could. I still need the mask and respirator to survive." "Perhaps with the two of us, we can undo more of the damage," I said thoughtfully. Anakin's reaction was rather frantic. "NO! Master it would kill you. You need to save your strength for Luke, not me. There are other alternatives, and I intend to seek them out. But I will never be whole again. Nor do I wish to be. It's enough to be able to breathe free air when I wish." The last came out as a gasp and he staggered. I shook my head and pushed off, grabbing his mask as he leaned next to me in exhaustion.

"Always the stubborn one, Anakin." I muttered as I looked at his shoulders. "How in the blazes do you get this blasted thing on!" "Let me, General Kenobi. I've done it before," Rex suddenly reappeared and grabbed the mask. With a few deft movements, Anakin's face was sealed away under that death-helm. Rex finished with flipping the switches on the chest-plate. As they lit up one by one, I could hear the respirator start back up. But there was a sudden click and it seemed much softer now.

Anakin chuckle at my puzzled expression. "I spent the time in hyperspace fiddling with this blasted thing," His voice, while still deeper then it use to be, was far more.. human? And softer as well. I shook my head at him. "Do you realize you could have killed yourself in doing so? Anakin! Not five minutes that I've had you back my brother, and you're already scaring what little time I have left out of me!" "I know master. But I needed to do this. To be able to show that there has been a change and not some deception. You would be able to see the truth behind the mask but thanks in large part to me, not may others would."

Oh this was going to be hard indeed. Yes, he need my help and I needed his, but we were going to have to heal old wounds quickly that had been badly managed in the first place. And still bled sluggishly after all these years. And if we weren't careful then we could do permanent harm to one another. We already had enough scars from our last battle. "Well then, what is our next move? Your stepbrother is still in the detention center and as much as I'd like leave here immediately, I can't leave him to be executed." The mask was turned away from me, but I thought I recognized my former padawan's hint of mischief in the tilt of his head.

And I was right as he answered me,"Already taken care of, master. I had help with rescuing him as well as giving myself 'options' with my vocorder and respirator," I could feel the old training bond being offered shyly and hesitantly to me. It would certainly help the situation. Yet when I had seen that helm go back over his head, I had flashed back to Mustafar and was hearing him scream, 'I HATE YOU!' It was the one thing I couldn't face and let go of. So even to this day it had haunted me.

Over and over again I would hear it out of the blue. Until I thought I was going mad with the pain that it had caused. And worse now was knowing that in my moment of weakness, when it would have been a mercy to end his suffering, I turned my back on him after telling him that I had loved him. That he had been my brother. What kind of Jedi was I? Oh I truly had my own sins to atone for that Sith-damn night. From playing into Palpatine's hands right up to the plans that I had for using Luke against his father. To do the one thing I could not..

Kill the monster that I had allowed to live. Kill the shell of the man I once thought I had known better than I knew myself. That I had raised as a Jedi from the moment my master had passed into the Force. Truly a younger brother, headstrong, obstinate, sure of himself and knowing that he had all the answers. Have Luke commit patricide, a unknown sin on his innocent shoulders. But Vader wasn't the boy's father, I had reasoned. Anakin had died at Mustafar and Vader had taken his place in the broken body I had left.

How foolish it suddenly seemed. And how badly had I betrayed him now? I felt like every thing I had believed in stubbornly had come crashing down like a house of cards. Qui-Gon had warned me that this could happen. But I had never believed him. He'd been wrong about the Chosen One and he'd be wrong about this as well. I should have known better. And now I was facing the result with nothing to shield me from my own guilt in the matter..

I realized then that Anakin's side of the bond was not only wide open but was pushing on me, begging me for permission to help me in this moment of crisis. _ Let me help master, as I have been helped. _ I feared it would only make things much worse, but I had no one else to turn to. So I let him in. For a second I felt him recoil at the memories I had and thought that he had seen what I had planned for Luke. And that he'd either withdraw or worse attack me.

_It was the fire, master. It still does that to me and your memories of that night are very powerful. As for Luke, _his Force-sense paused again as if he were struggling with something. Then came back, sounding more tired then I had ever heard him, _Sidious would have had him do the same, with full knowledge of what he had done. At least if I had fallen to him unknowingly, it would not have made him open to the Dark Side. Vader had to be stopped master. As Sidious does. I had forgiven you before I left the Death Star. _

_In fact I am grateful that Luke was able to grow to near manhood with out either Sidious or myself as Vader noticing. Besides, if you had not stopped yourself from killing me that night, I wouldn't be here now. And who would rescue Luke from sharing my fate. Worse, Sidious would have soon learned of Leia's existence and then they would have been set against one another to see who was stronger._

That was a thought I had dared not contemplate and shoved it aside for later. If ever. _ I see you haven't lost your ability to see the worst in every thing, Anakin. _I told him dryly. Out loud I managed to clear my throat and look over at him, "Thank you, Anakin." "It was my pleasure master," he replied. And I knew he meant it. A sudden shift in his mood reminded me how mercurial his temperament could be. Mercurial? The man was never still.

But it was that mischievous streak that rippled through our reforged bond.  
>"Or should I say, Ben?" He moved towards the shuttle then, Leaving me with my mouth hanging open. How in the name of the Force? "LUKE! You've already made contact with him. ANAKIN!" I bellowed after his retreating form.<p>

We were definitely going to have a lot more to say to one another. Where ever we were going.


	11. En route to the Clone World

essSummery:

Darth Vader thought he had learned the price of power

He was so wrong.

AU set six months before ANH

'_Force speak _'

*Thoughts*

Disclaimer : Don't own it or make money for this. I write for fun.

Chapter 10 - En-route to the Clone World:

_Obi-wan's POV:_

As the Imperial shuttle lifted off of Tatoonie, I felt far better then I had in a long time. And felt far more strength then I had since Luke had been captured. The boy was a beacon for the Light and it had only been that lone Light that had enabled me to shield him for so long. From his sister as well as from Vader and the emperor. But I had forgotten how strong a beacon his father had been. And was now again.

How was he managing? He was feeding me strength through our old bond as well as keeping us cloaked from Palpatine. And I knew now that he been sent to Mustafar in the hopes that he'd be maimed, effectively draining him of most of his native strength as he claimed the power of the Dark Side. In this, Palpatine must have realized he had succeeded beyond his wildest dreams. How in the name of the Force was Anakin able to hold up now as half a man?

I had finally calmed down enough from the latest shock he'd given me when I noticed our pilot. Biggs Darklighter, a close friend of Luke's who had gone on to the Academy, last year. Luke had moped for weeks after Biggs had gone and it had been painful to watch him even from afar. But now Biggs was here and seemed to be helping Anakin. "Orders, sir?" I felt Anakin's small smile stretch the scar tissue around his mouth even if no one could see it. "Sorry Biggs but this time I must enter the coordinates. Only Obi-wan and I know were we're going now. Rex and Cody probably could but I won't ask them. It's bad enough we have to go there, for them."

There was only one place in the galaxy that I could think of that Anakin would be referring to. "Kamino. We're going to Kamino? Anakin, surely if the emperor is starting to suspect you, that is the first place he'd look."

"He's already checked there, master. And he doesn't know about the fact that I managed to save Taun-We from his clutches. For myself as Vader's own purposes true. And Taun-We has stubbornly refused to do anything for Vader. Hopefully that will have changed," He told us as he finished and pulled the lever for hyperspace.

He nodded at Biggs as he stood up, "This young man has a certain talent in hiding small ships in plain view. Which he's used more then once in the week he has been on the Death Star." Biggs seemed to swell up with pride at Anakin's praise. Did he know who 'Darth Vader' really was? I had remembered overhearing Biggs speak to Luke about Anakin long ago and had quickly nudged both their young minds from the truth. Not far enough apparently.

"I always figured that it was going to be the only way I could practice with the 'real thing' General Skywalker," Biggs said proudly. "It's an honor to help you sir. Especially if it means getting Luke away from the emperor." "Fair enough. And Biggs," Anakin paused and I sensed him frown, but also his exasperated amusement. " ..call me Anakin. I know Rex and Cody don't but I've never been able to completely break them of that habit when we were 'in the field' You however, are my son's closest friend and I'd much rather treat you as such."

"Yes sir, I mean, yes Anakin. But it's only because of my respect sir," Biggs told him honestly. "Hmph. Perhaps when we've gotten Luke back, I'll consider that I've actually earned it, Biggs. Still I thank you," Anakin was also being honest, painfully so. "Master, there is so much to discuss. My cabin is this way." he said to me as he moved toward the rear. "I'll let you know when we're ready to revert, Anakin," Biggs called as I followed him.

If anyone had told me even a day ago, that Darth Vader had been caged by Anakin, and that I'd be sitting in a Imperial shuttle speaking to my former padawan about his return and the things he had learned. Well I would have dismissed them as a crackpot dreamer, hoping for a fairy-tale ending. But the Force works in many ways, and Anakin had always been known for doing the impossible. I listen in mingled wonder and horror at what had happen to bring him back, how he had found out about the first servants of the Force and how he was related to them.

Oh I remembered Mortis alright. Not as well as I would have liked, and I believe Anakin's padawan remembered far more. It would explain why Ashoka had disappeared and why Master Yoda and I couldn't find her to warn her afterward. But I had remembered enough to know that the crack in our brotherhood as fellow Jedi came from our time there. And now I knew why. And learning Son was now on the loose in the emperor's body. Anakin had indeed intervene just in the nick of time.

He had taken the mask off again as soon as we had sat down. I knew he wanted me to be able to see his face. He told me candidly that he'd hadn't been able to handle anything less then pure oxygen before he'd been able to heal some of the damage to his lungs. And that he'd still need to have that soon enough. The suit was a impediment for him to do anything more for himself.

After he had finished, I leaned back and tried to digest all he had told me. It was almost too much, and I wondered how he'd been able to keep his sanity through it all. His respirator was soothing to listen to, ironic enough. Anakin always had a way with machines and I saw that he wasn't joking about having help. Luke would have gone to any lengths to help his father, now that he knew the truth.

He made a sound that was probably similar to clearing his throat and then winched at it. I sensed he had something else to say, once again touching on the old wound. It was healing now and swiftly, yet he needed to say more about it in order to drain away the last of the poison. "I should have told you about Padme and I from the first, master. But I was afraid that you would try and berate me for my marriage. Or worse, tell the Council. I couldn't live without her," Anakin's voice was barely above a whisper and I could feel his pain at not trusting me.

"It's alright Anakin. I probably would have given you a hard time about it, at least until I realized how much you needed each other. It wasn't until I had taken Padme to Polis Massa that I had," I told him, not without a shudder of my own. That the Dark Side had been so powerful as to blind myself and Yoda to why Padme was dying was hard to accept. And that Padme was right about him as she had told me. Now I knew why.

Even at in his darkest hour, when Vader practically ruled him and Sidious had rebuild him with nothing to stop the pain, Anakin had tried desperately to save his family. And Sidious may have succeeded in killing the twins had he not. That was what Padme had tried to convey to me, but had no strength left. She'd spent it all on saving their children. With Anakin's help.

I felt the last of the poison drain out and the old wound close. I'd finally be able to sleep without that pain-filled scream ever echoing in my ears again. Just then I felt a sudden breathlessness. But it wasn't my own. And the hitching wheeze of Anakin's next breath told me that he'd pushed things far enough. "Will you ever learn my old padawan?" I said gently as I looked for the oxygen bottle. "You aren't doing Luke any favors by trying too much.

There was no answer and I realized he hadn't even heard me. I could feel him reach for some..one. Luke, I realized was calling for his father. And through my bond with Anakin I could faintly hear him, feel his sudden terror. _ Father , HE is back and he's brought a inquisitor. He says he wants me to take my place as his right hand and this man will finish my training. He is telling me that the pain won't stop until I kill the man with the Dark Side. What do I do? _ Luke's despair was far more powerful then I thought and I shuddered to think how close we had been.

Then I felt a jolt as the boy felt the first of what was coming. Pain arched up my back from the lash. But that wasn't my pain and I was receiving it not through my own link with Luke, but from my link with his father. Their link had grown so strong in the last few days. _Hold fast son, I'm coming. We've got to get you out of that cell now," _Anakin called back to him. Then he turned toward me. "I need to be hooked up to the support, Obi-wan. I don't dare Force-Shift if there's a chance that my body could fail."

"Wouldn't that expose you?" I asked even as I helped him lay down and started hooking up the monitor equipment. It was definitely old, and I realized it was from the healer's wing. Which I knew how to use. He didn't answer me out loud but I saw his eyes were watching me. _Luke's condition is fragile at the best, master. He needs to escape now so that he can hide until we can get to Coruscant. Else he won't have the strength. _

Anakin was right of course. Still I felt so helpless. _Master, I have to do this myself. I __can't teach you to Force-Shift, we don't have time. And I fear that If I did, you would join the Force now. But you can watch over my body while I'm 'Shifted' I need all my concentration on this and need to know my body is safe, so I am anchored. _That he trusted me for this was beyond anything I could believe would ever happened. And maybe I wasn't so useless after all. _Go on Anakin, get your son out of danger. Your body will be safe until you get back._ I told him. A pulse of gratitude then the bond was tested for the first time as it stretched impossible long...

I couldn't sleep! I had to keep the faith that Anakin had in me. But with his bright presence so far away from me, I was loosing my own strength. The Darkness never seemed closer to my own soul. _ You only need to ask Obi-wan. You were and always will be my padawan. _Qui-Gon seemed to come out of no-where as was his trademark. _You should have had that shoulder taken care of Obi-wan. I'm __beginning to think that Anakin's return have addled you wits far worse then should be possible for a man of your age and standing._

I looked over at my former master's form and chuckled. "And what would you have known about that, Master?" I asked him. The glow of the Force intensified around my master and I felt my strength come back. As did the urge to added my own somewhat caustic sarcasm to the situation. "As far as I am concerned, between Anakin and Luke I've earn every one of these 'gray hairs' thank you!" Qui-Gon smiled even as the door slipped open. _You certainly have indeed, my former padawan. Ah, Cody, it seems that Kenobi has decided to neglect a injury to himself in order to watch over Skywalker. Which will simply not do since it was his saber arm. _

Cody saluted Qui-Gon and moved to my side as I felt my eyes go wide. "You can see Master Jinn, Cody?" He carefully pulled up my tattered sleeve as he answered,"Yea, me and Rex can sir. Not like we're sensitive being clones and all. I gather it started when General Skywalker came to visit us, looking like he did at the end of the Wars. Only he was glowing, and I'd figured he'd finally passed. Said as much, but he quickly put me on the right track." He finished cleaning the blaster wound and placed a bacta patch on it.

"Me and Rex, sir, we were the last ones to see him before he went 'full Sith' if you will," Cody went on. I didn't want to hear any more but the clone was relentless. "He was hunting the younglings down and had cornered the last of them when he suddenly stopped and paled. He turned towards me and I swore he was gonna be sick. Was the last time I saw the real color of his eyes, not the yellow snake-like look he'd been sporting. Rex joined me just then and we saw that he was fighting something fierce. He managed to order us to get the younglings somewhere safe. And as far away from him as possible. Then he stormed out and I could see that the General was gone. Almost for good as it turned out."

Anakin had manage to save some of the younglings? This was the first I'd ever heard about such and said so. "Where did you send them Cody?" The clone shifted uneasily and I knew that it was going to be bad."We don't rightly know sir. Rex and I managed to smuggle them to one of the shuttles and the eldest of 'em told me that she'd be able to get them to the Rim Worlds but we never heard from any of them. "

"Anyway, ever since the General came to us, it's like we can tell when there's Jedi stuff going on. Like now, him being in trance and this Master Jedi being here. Seen him a few times now as a matter a fact. First time he's asked me to do something, begging your pardon sir." That last was said to my master and I saw him raise ghostly brows._ I knew that Obi-wan __would need your help, Cody. And you need not beg my pardon. This situation would be awkward for the Jedi, let alone two clones that managed to survive both the Clone Wars and serving Vader._

_Still I appreciate your candor. And now I need you and/or Rex to help Obi-wan until Anakin gets back. I cannot stay for Sidious will look here soon enough if I do. _ Cody nodded as he finished and sat down near by me. "Don't you worry Master Jedi, we'll keep General Kenobi awake so that he can keep watch over General Skywalker. Qui-Gon nodded and quickly vanished as he came.

...

It was hours later that I could feel Anakin returning. Rex had suggested I get some sleep while he stood in for me. I would have protest but knew that he was right. I was awakened by Master Qui-Gon whispering _he's coming back._ So when he did so, he appeared first outside his body, looking as Cody said, like he had at the end of the Clone Wars. His entire frame was shaking and the glow I'd grown use to accompanying one who was part of the Force was particularly dim. I felt the urge to speak but he managed to raise a hand and shake his head at me slightly. His eyes were haunted again and yet there was also a sense of accomplishment.

He soon seemed to fade and disappear as the same dim glow surrounded his living frame. The monitors started to beep as he started to wake. Cody and I quickly disconnected him even as I heard a voice in my mind. But this was something Anakin was hearing directly. And I was grateful that it wasn't directed at me. A harsh hissing whisper, full of venom. _ So, my apprentice, your son's Light burns you even more than it does me. _

_Good. He may have escaped the cell for now, but he will be captured again soon enough. And once I have found you, I will __bring you to Imperial Center and make sure you hunt him down. Your rejection of him will be all I need to bend him to the Dark Side._ Sidious' mad cackle echoed in my mind as he broke the connection between himself and 'Vader'. Anakin looked up at me then, with the same haunted yet triumphant look he'd worn when he first appeared.

"Luke is safe for the moment. He's in my quarters at the Temple and he's going to stay there unless I have to move him," he finally was able to tell me after a few false starts. "Why the Temple of all places?" I was confused. The haunted look became stronger as he answered. "Sidious had built a cell there in the middle of the Council Room among the remains of the younglings. It was where he would take anyone who was captured with Force-sensitivity. The Dark Side was so strong there that it would torment them till they'd go mad. I never knew about it till now."

"Luke saw it, didn't he?" I asked heavily. "He already knew about it when he contacted me this time. He was as afraid for me as he was for himself." The pride and protective love Anakin had for his son suddenly broke through. "I told him nothing could harm us there if we trusted each other enough to get him to my quarters safely. And trust me he did. I never changed my password and Luke was able to type it in. I doubt Sidious will be able to find him there."

The comm suddenly beeped as Biggs called, "5 minutes to sub-light, Anakin, Ben. You probably want to come up here and figure out how to make the approach." Anakin stood up finally as Cody helped him with his mask. "Thank you Cody. Now go and get yourself and Captain Rex strapped in. We may have to do some fancy flying." "Oh no, not this again! I swore I'd never let you into the pilot's seat with your madcap stunts. You'll get us all killed!" I said, dreading the inevitable.

I knew the rascal's eyes had lit up with excited anticipation even as he moved into the seat next to Biggs. "Come now master. You know this is where the fun begins."


	12. Shocks are normal in a mad galaxy

Author's note: Special Thank you to Darth Ishtar for taking time out to set me straight on the gender of Taun-We. *Blushes* I really need to do a 'Wars' marathon!

Summery:

Darth Vader thought he had learned the price of power

He was so wrong.

AU set six months before ANH

'_Force speak _'

*Thoughts*

Disclaimer : Don't own it or make money for this. I write for fun.

Chapter 11: Shocks are normal in a mad Galaxy:

_Anakin's POV:_

By the end of our approach to Kamino, I thought Biggs was willing to agree with Obi-wan about my piloting. At least until he sat back and let out a whoosh of a sigh. "That was...fantastic. Absolutely incredible, Anakin! Thank you," "Yes thank him all you want, Now can someone please get me something to calm my rattled nerves, please. I'm certain those antics will have shaved a few more years of my life off!" Even now, I was still managing to shock my old master seemingly every other minute. 

I looked over my shoulder at Obi-wan and sighed. "You still don't think I know what I'm doing. Even after all these years." I told him as I grabbed a small flask from a hidden drawer. I had known that I would need it. Especially if the situation called for me to 'stretch my wings' a bit. Which Kenobi had once referred to as a cross between 'a mad dance in mid air and a suicide mission.'

After he swiped the flask from me and nearly drained it, he was able to speak further on the subject. And for once, I realized I could actually see his point of view. "You always push it, Anakin. Taking everything to the edge. Why must you prove to yourself every time that you can catch things before they exploded on you? You've already had the experience of not judging something right before." I felt his concern and suddenly remembered Luke speaking to Biggs about shooting wamprats. In Beggar's Canyon of all places.

"You may not believe this master, but I think I can finally understand your point of view. But I doubt I will change now. This is the one thing that I can feel free to press. Perhaps the only thing," I found myself saying. There was an uncomfortable silence, broken by Biggs as he whistled. "Would ya look at this? I've never seen anything like it. This place has got too much water!" It certainly was enough to distract both Obi-wan and I. My master chuckled at Biggs' goggle-eyed description of Kamino's prevalent weather. "It's rather wet indeed Biggs. Kamino is an ocean world and the rain is always falling," Obi-wan told him. "Why in the heck couldn't they just shift some to Tatoonie. They'd love it there!" Now it was my turn to laugh

"Typical of one whose been on a moisture farm, Biggs. And yes I do know something about it," I told him after a minute. "Don't tell me you actually did come from that dust-ball yourself," Biggs groaned and I laughed again. "Yes I did, although not in the same circumstance." Biggs look to me and then over at Obi-wan. "Guess that's why Luke grew up there with the Lars right? Cause nobody would live on such a backwater world that couldn't get away."

"It's also because Owen is Anakin's stepbrother," my master said after a moment. Unspoken was thought between us both. *And I would have never looked for him there.* I thought to myself. The shuttle broke through the last layer of clouds at that moment and I could see the ruined city that was the only one left standing on this side of the planet. The lights on the landing pad were up and ruining and I wondered why that was.

I was about to get the tables turned on me, big time. Obi-wan was forever complaining that I was shocking the life out of him back in the Clone Wars.

The Battle of Coruscant was a perfect case in point. Now I was about to get the shocks, one after the other. After the effort I'd just put in to help Luke escape, I would end up swearing at the whole nonsense.

Taun - We met us at the entrance. I say us because despite their discomfort, Rex and Cody would not stay at the shuttle. "This was our home General. Yea it hurts to see it like this, but we'd be dishonoring our fallen brethren if we just stayed away," Rex told me. And Biggs wasn't too comfortable staying by himself in all the rain. Probably was trying to convince himself that he wouldn't drown. I remembered that sense all too well.

Her first greeting was to the clone brothers. "Captain Rex and Commander Cody, welcome home. It is always a glad day when our clones return to visit us. Although I fear our hospitality is some what lacking now. If you would follow me gentlemen." Once inside, she turned to us and addressed my master. "Master Kenobi, I did not expect you to survive the Order we were forced to implement in our clones. That you are here now seems to confirm the message that I received."

Message? Something told me that things were not as they seemed, though it had always been hard to read the cloners through the Force. She turned to me now. "The message was about you, Lord Vader. Or should I say, Master Skywalker?" My respirator hitched again as I saw what she held in her hand. The jasper snippet I had given my Angel! To protect her and for her to remember me. She had been buried with it!

"Yes, I no longer serve the Dark Side. What was the message about Taun-We?" I asked. "She gave me no name only gave me this and told me 'Help my Ani protect our children.' And then she disappeared. I would have discounted this message if I had not already found someone to verify it. I was still in shock from this revelation when right on top of it another of the voices out of my past came back to my present.

"Hi Sky-guy." Just that simple greeting so typical of my padawan.

"Snips?" It was her! I could feel my training bond surge into full effect at the sight of her. And of what she had suffered. I hadn't even noticed she had gone missing until after everything was all over and I was told that she had betrayed me. As Vader, I had acted as if I had believed it. Now I knew the truth. Ashoka had known something was coming, had been very cagey around Palpatine and I couldn't understand why.

When they first put us together, I felt she'd only get in my way. Not even old enough to be a padawan, just a youngling that had more cheek than I thought I ever had. And no respect. 'Sky-guy' was what she called me from the first and 'Snips' became her nickname after I had told her not to get 'snippy' with me. Obi-wan had mentioned that he had asked for a new padawan, but Master Yoda had assigned her to me. Typical of my master, he had asked for a padawan, but one that I could work with. And did they ever regret it.

We had been like two star banging into each other. Causing more trouble than either one of us could have made on our own. And it had been so much fun! It made the war bearable to me, especially when Snips figured out my secret. That Padme and I were married. She didn't like the Code against attachments either though I don't remember speaking of it. With good reason. She was a Torgruta like Master Ti. They were a very social people and the Code went against their instincts.

Right as Obi-wan and I had flown in to save Palpatine from Grievous, (or so we thought,) I had felt a call, a cry for help. But then I had been fighting with Dooku and when the call came it was quickly squashed by the Dark Side as I took off Dooku's head and ended his life. I hadn't bothered to check, knowing that if Snips was in trouble, I would know. I always had in the past.

But Sidious must have know his game was up with her at least. And he made sure she was out of the way before she could warn me. And now she was here, seemly a shadow of her former self. Just as I was. The rage that suddenly boiled up shook me to the core and nearly set Vader loose again.

I could feel myself physically shake. And that helped. *Get over it Skywalker, the last thing that you need is to let HIM loose.* "Anakin, calm down!" I could hear Obi-wan call to me. I let out a shaky breath and said, "I'm alright master."

Then I let loose with every vile curse that I'd ever learned in my first nine years of life on Tatoonie. Which was rather lengthy, I had to admit. I saw Biggs go slack-jaw as he stood to one side. And I felt the amusement from Snips bright as ever as I finally switch back to Basic. "Damn him, damn him DAMN HIM! Damn him to the Sith Hell and back!" "Same old Sky-guy under all that, huh? Never failed if you got pissed enough at something you were trying to fix you'd start swearing in Huttese," she said lightly. "But I think this one's gonna be harder to manage." I was finally able to look at her and knew she'd forgiven me already.

"When has that ever stop us, Snips?" I managed to say after a minute. She just smiled and came to stand by my side just like the old days. "Master Skywalker, I have already discussed with my colleagues the likely possibilities of treatment for you. However, with your children in danger from the emperor, we must take the shortest course, am I correct?" Taun-We ask me. I nodded. "Then you must decide quickly. For this course will irreversible once started."

I didn't like the sound of it. Yet what choice did we have? "How long will the shortest course take?" I asked. "No more than a day, Master Skywalker. Yet that will only because you will undergo the most basic treatment. It will be augmenting what treatment you received when you were first wounded, " Taun-We told me. Treatment? Ha! Torture was more like it. "It will allow me to function outside of this walking coffin, yes? I ask Taun-We. I felt Ashoka's sudden fear and emotional pain, for me.

"Sky-guy, don't you get it? If they do this you'll still be a mess! And they'll never be able to do anything more for you. Didn't think you were a masochist, Master," Ashoka said bitterly. "I'm not Snips. But I can deal with the pain if I know Luke's safe,"I said. Then I realized what was wrong. "You're the one in pain youngling. And you can't release it into the Force anymore." "DON'T call me youngling," she snapped at me, but with little heat.

I made my decision. Time was too short and I knew Luke was in danger of being discovered. "Let's go Taun-We. We don't have anymore time to waste. No need for details until it's done. I won't change my mind."


	13. Facing Shadows

Summery:

Darth Vader thought he had learned the price of power

He was so wrong.

AU set six months before ANH

'_Force speak _'

*Thoughts*

Disclaimer : Don't own it or make money for this. I write for fun.

Chapter 12 : Facing Shadows

_Anakin's POV:_

They must have realized what my answer would be and quickly Taun-We took me to the prep stage area. Everyone else went to a waiting room. Everyone that is, besides Ashoka. Just as they hooked to me up to the life support, she came in. " Force master, I knew it was bad but I didn't realize it was this nasty. What did you do to yourself?" I felt myself actually blush. No hiding anything from her like always. _More like what did I let the emperor do to me, Snips. But what are you doing here? I'd have thought that you'd join everyone else while I was under._ Ashoka just sighed and looked away from me. "I'm not sure master. All I know is that Master Jinn wishes for me to stay with you.

I narrowed my eyes. There were things she didn't want to say out loud, and I respected that. But she didn't have to say them. I saw it as soon as I felt two things I never had from her. A sense of worthlessness and a feeling that she didn't deserve me as a master. Didn't deserve me! Sith-spit, that was a complete 180 from how she felt when we first met. Then it was I had gotten lucky with such a gifted padawan. Although she'd always trying to impress me.

_He really hurt you didn't he, Snips. And me being a thick-headed fool, just made it worse. _Her head came up at that "But Master, I don't...," _ That's enough Ashoka. It really is. We both know better. I see why Master Jinn wants you to stay here for now. You need to heal as much as my old master did.  
><em>

"But what can I do? she all but wailed. "It's like freezing solid every time I touch the Force!" She dropped down next to me with her face in her hands. I could feel what she meant when she described how her own Force sensitivity had been all but frozen solid in a sea of icy darkness. It was the first time I actually saw what living in a Dark Side dominated Force did to one of our own.

I didn't like it one bit. It was obvious that Ashoka had been driven mad every time she'd touched the Force since she had been taken from me. To the point where she was too afraid to even try anymore, for fear of never coming back. Just when she need me the most, I had forgotten her. Or so it seemed.

But I never had. That Snips had betrayed me? It was the first lie that the emperor had told me that I never, ever, believed. Even my own wife could betray me, but not Snips. I had looked for her as Vader, every chance I could. After my attempt at a coup, I was convinced that Sidious had taken Ashoka from me to stop me. In a sense he was right, for Ashoka had known the truth and was about to try and prove it when she was taken.

_Oh Ashoka,_ I called, feeling my heart breaking again at the sight. _Don't be afraid anymore my padawan. I'm here now and I won't let you fall. Never again. _ I could hear her crying in my mind but she couldn't seem to come out of it. I wouldn't make her though. She had to meet me at least some of the way. Or she'd never be whole again without me. She was 'my' little sister as Obi-wan was 'my' big brother. And I had failed them both.

_No master. I was the one who failed you. I should have known Sidious would figure out that I would tell you as soon as I got proof. I let my guard down around the clones who were assigned to me, even though Rex warned me not to._ That was a jolt. The clones that she had gone with were part of the 501st of course. Ah, but I knew that most of them had been able to shake off the genetic order that was hardwired into by Sidious. That they'd been around me and Snips for most of the war had probably helped.

The ones that had gone with Ashoka on her mission had probably been part of the new batch we'd gotten. To bring the 501st back up to fighting strength. I saw that was the case. Then realized that Snips had reached out to me without even knowing it in an effort to try and comfort me. I felt my face stretch into as wide a smile that it could with the scar tissue and the life support in the way. _Hey Snips, that's more like it. No you don't.._ I had felt her pull back, _Don't go acting like Jabba's son did back at the __monastery._

I sent her the picture in my mind. Of the little Hutt lava squirming to get away from me as I pull it out from under the night-shelf. Only with Ashoka's features pasted over it's face. It was all Snips could do to hold her laughter at that, although she also was indignant. ^_I told you he reminded me of __you! _^she yelled back at me.^_Not the other way around! _^ I snickered at her in my head and felt another wave of annoyance go through her.

"Not funny Sky-Guy, not funny at all," she all but hissed at me. _ Oh really? Then if __it isn't then why are you getting so fussed. I thought you 'Stinky' was cute?_ She glared at me, then lowered her head. _ What am I going to have to do, Snips? Other then wiping the floor with Sidious and I think we both know that's not going to happen. _That brought her head back up. And this time she reached back over the training bond. On purpose.

^_Master, since when have you thought that you couldn't handle the situation? Especially if the enemy's right in front of you?_^ her voice came to me. I sensed the Darkness raise it's ugly head to touch her and decided that it was time to Force-Shift... in then out. _You will not harm her! _ I snarled as the Dark Side swirled around us both. Ashoka nearly fell off the chair she'd collapsed in next to my body.

I wondered for a minute what she was seeing. Being a padawan must have given her a different take then the clones. And come to think of it what had Obi-wan seen as well? The Force would show them more, I thought.

And I was right. I suddenly saw myself through Ashoka's Force-Sense. Which was nearly both our undoing for the Darkness was looking for a chance to strike. This wasn't Son/Sidious, not directly. This was the Darkness Son had left in my padawan, grown like a parasite to keep her from contacting me.

We had thought it was gone. But it just lay dormant till Son had called it to life. As a gift for Sidious, or should I call it a bribe? It now swarmed around Ashoka's already weakened shields, trying to swallow her whole.^_MASTER!_^ her scream pulled me to my senses just in time. _Back Off! I mean It! You can't have her! _ I snarled as I moved my Force-Shifted form in front of her as if I was ready to do battle with the thing. A vicious, shadow of Ashoka, snake-eyed and with all of the predator aspects of my padawan's species exaggerated into a nightmare. 

Yet I had no weapon. I'd left my Jedi saber on the ash of Mustafar. I wouldn't want it anyways. It was to go to Luke. And my 'Sith' saber I'd

left on the Death Star. It was Vader's weapon, not mine and I would not use it. I didn't have to worry though. ^_Here Chosen! With Daughter's compliments. The saber of a Denaladi is the only thing that will eradicate the poison in Ashoka._^ I heard Qui-Gon call and I felt the hilt land in my outstretched palm.

The saber exploded into life with the snap-hiss I was so familiar with. The color though.. it was a vibrant golden hue. A weapon of the Living Force for sure. The shadow seemed to recognize it and shrank back in fear. And then I felt something else. The sounds of two more light-sabers igniting. Ashoka was crouched at my side, both green sabers at the ready and teeth bared. ^_Let's get this thing __Sky-guy__!_^ she snarled. Just like my son, she hadn't broken.

Now I felt my Force-Shifted form smile. The old, sarcastic smirk that I always had every time I'd gone charging headlong into danger. Ashoka was still in danger from this thing, while we were concentrated on the mortal plain. With her distracted by her shadow-self I could Force-shift her too. And attacked the shadow. It had regathered itself and smiled evilly at me. As if I didn't know what it was. Or what to do about it.

Dumb! But then it wasn't ever expecting to see one who could defeat it.

Again,I would need Snips help because this thing had grown to be a part of her. And if she hadn't fought it herself, then it would kill her if I had destroyed it. Like I said though, Snips hadn't been broken. Too close, but in this case, not close enough. We both attacked at the same time, Ashoka trying to drive the shadow right to me. Which was just what I wanted. It was in danger now and shielded away from Snips, right into my blade.

Said shadow shrieked in agony and thinned out, disappearing at last. I found myself face Ashoka, as she had been. Still young, but no youngling. And she should have already been a knight in her own right by then.

As usual the old Code had reared it's ugly head. For Ashoka to face the trials, she had to let go. Of me? Not too darn likely!

^_What's happened to me, Master? Not that I don't like it, but..._^ I smiled at her. _I Force-shifted you while we were fighting that thing. I figured it was easier for you to go thru it just like I did. I had other things to think about then. _^_Like..?_^ Oh no, she never caught me that way before and we weren't going to start now!_Try and keep up this time Snips. _^_No duh? I thought you were suppose to keep up with me._^ she teased right back.

I couldn't believe it. It was like Ashoka had let the thing bury her spirit as she was the last night I saw her. And now she had thrown off that cover and was back, snippy and sarcastic as ever. Even her old spunky sense of 'the best padawan for the best master' as she put it once, was back. She'd made it because I had believed in her. Even Vader had. And she could see that honest-to-Force truth in me.

^_So now what Master?_^ She asked me. _You need to be outside of yourself for me to defeat that thing. Now you need to go back, and wait I'm afraid. Force-Shifting you should be easier for me the next time. And you may even learn how on your own someday. _ She looked at me and before i could send her back to her body she tackled me with a huge hug. ^I'm_ so glad you're back Master^_

I didn't say anything, just shifted her back. As she came out of trance though, I squeezed her shoulder. _It's good to __be__ back Snips. I sense they are coming for me so go wait with the others. As soon as I'm back on my feet we've got to get to Imperial Center._


	14. The Second Payment

Summery:

Darth Vader thought he had learned the price of power

He was so wrong.

AU set six months before ANH

'_Force speak _'

*Thoughts*

Disclaimer : Don't own it or make money for this. I write for fun.

Chapter 13: The second payment

_Anakin's POV:_

I woke up totally disoriented and overwhelmed. My body felt like it was hot and cold and tingly all at once. The light was too bright, the air was too crisp. In short, I was feeling too much!

And that wasn't surprising. It took a good half-hour for my senses to readjust to my new condition. I wondered at one point if Son/Sidious thought I was going mad or such. I certainly felt like it myself! But after spending so long, (try half your life) locked away from everything I was finally feeling things that I hadn't since I was Luke's age.

When I got a hold of myself and managed to calm down I started noticing the differences immediately. I was breathing on my own again. I could feel my hands resting on top of the blankets and when I looked at them I was surprised to actually see skin. I was still marveling at that when Taun-We came in. "It seems that the treatment was a success Master Skywalker."

She then launched into a detailed description of what they had done. To begin with, they had concentrated on repairing my respiratory system and the damage to my throat. My lungs where still weak and always would be, but now I didn't need a respirator all day. My hyberbaric pod would help strengthen them as well.

They'd also repaired my digestive system to the extent that I could actually eat. Not often, as I'd still have to sustain myself on a liquid diet. But I could eat again every once in a while which would boost my strength. They had also worked on my face, although the extensive scar tissue had been set too long to completely be reversed. She handed me a mirror as she spoke of this and I looked at myself. I could actually see myself in the half-strange looking face that stared back at me. The skin was no longer so ropey and thick. I could see a thin buzz of hair on the top of my head too.

But the biggest thing was that Taun-We and her colleagues had created then grafted skin, blood vessels and nerves to all four of my artificial limbs. As Taun-We explained, my midioclorian count was now concentrated in my torso. And it was about a third less then what it should be. Without that edge I would be in deep trouble eventually. Taun-We had found a note in her office explaining that I need my midioclorian count to go back to it's original setting as much as possible.

They then set about cloning skins cell from the sample left to them. Yet they couldn't clone the midioclorias that were to go with them. That would happen as my body accepted the new skin and nerve network. The midioclorias would grow as my body replaced the new skin. It would take time and be painful but eventually I'd be back up to near full strength. But they could only do this once. Next time my body would probably reject anything they tried to do as far as further repair/replacement.

So in other-words, I would never regain my limbs. Nor would I be able to live a completely 'normal' life. I merely smirked at that when Taun-We mentioned it. "When have I ever lived a normal life? If this is as close as I can get, well it's the complete opposite of the way I have been living," I told her. My voice sounded rough and scratchy. But I recognized it as my own. It also meant they could do nothing about how the prosthesis fit. Which meant more pain yet I hardly cared. I'd lived with that all this time, I could manage.

I got to my feet slowly, under her guidance and moved around. I realized quickly enough that I was fairly strong for such major surgery. "We were going to place you in a bacta-tank but as soon as we were finished you seem to fall into trance. You have been in trance for the last 8 hours." "That makes sense. We have little time left," I said. She gestured to the clothes set out for me. "I will retrieve your companions. They are quiet anxious to see the results."

Obi-wan was the first one in just as I pulled the tunic over my chest. I heard as startled gasp from him and looked up with a smile. "Master," I said softly. He walked slowly over to me as if he couldn't believe his eyes.

"Not quite my little brother but we're getting there aren't we?" He finally said with a smile. Yet I could also sense the tears in that statement."It will do. It will more then do." I told him. I would have said more but I felt Ashoka coming.

"SKYGUY!" Snips screamed as she saw me. She launched herself at me and nearly knocked me over with her enthusiastic wookiee hug. Even though I towered over Obi-wan now and as such literal was a giant to Ashoka's shorter frame. But I recovered myself and hugged her back with just as much enthusiasm. Her Force-presence was singing in my head, and I realized that she'd been working with Obi-wan while I was under. _Thank you, master. She need to regain her confidence in the Force without me._

_^It was my pleasure to do so Anakin. I saw that you had already done all the 'real' work anyways.^_ Obi-wan sent. I nodded slightly and as Ashoka let me go I gathered myself. "Well let's go get the clones and Biggs,"I said, starting to move to the door. "Uh Sky-guy, think you're forgetting something?" Ashoka called to me. "No. What?" I said as I turned back to her. She just pointed to where my clothes had been.

Sitting there was a ancient looking light-saber on an equally ancient looking gold belt. I smiled and reached for it with the Force. It ignited as soon as my hand closed around it, showering us with golden light.

"I think it's time to get to Coruscant."


	15. Plans and Baragins

Summery:

Darth Vader thought he had learned the price of power

He was so wrong.

AU set six months before ANH

'_Force speak _'

*Thoughts*

Disclaimer : Don't own it or make money for this. I write for fun.

Chapter : Plans and bargains

_Anakin's POV:_

We needed to take the shuttle with us, but seeing that it was a_ Lambada_ class shuttle, it would be identified too easily. Then Sidious would be on to me. And I'd already made too many plans and sacrifices for that.

For as soon as I had Luke safety back on Tatoonie, then 'Darth Vader' would be found and return to the Death Star. It wasn't time yet for me to confront Son/Sidious and I couldn't even break away from him until I could at least keep us shielded. Luke was going to need extensive training and I was going to have to shield that from Son/Sidious as well.

So we needed a ship that could fly us in from a certain point on. A ship that no-one in their right mind would look for Jedi to come on. I thought that we'd have to leave Kamino to find such a ship. However the impish side of the Force was working and I was about to meet the bane of my existence as a father.

"We have another couple of guests that landed here before their ship gave out. They've managed to finish most repairs but the hyper-drive is still give them problems,"Snips told me from her perch by the door. We'd sat down and started to plan out a solution to the rescue. "The captain's a smuggler but his co-pilot is a Wookiee I met long ago. His name is Chewbacca. I think he could persuade Captain Solo to help us."

"I remember Chewbacca, he helped you and the others get away from the hunters that time,"I let Snips know. I had been so glad to get Ashoka back that time that I hadn't gotten on her case until later. Then I wanted to know everything! "Well, he recognized me and said he'd be glad to assist me if I need it. Though I doubt they'll be able to go anywhere without the hyper-drive being fixed." She said that last with a side-long look at me and I knew where this was going.

"Oh and assuming I can fix the darn thing, this 'Captain Solo' might be more open to persuasion, right?" I spat sarcastically. "Did I say that?" Snips batted her eyes innocently. I just growled,(enjoying the fact that I could without feeling like I'd shoved a rock down my throat) and glared at her. "You didn't have to, Snips. It's all over your face so anyone could see," I told her as I stood and grabbed the black cloak I'd been given.

*How did I manage to talk myself into this one* I thought in disgust. I had little respect for anyone who were known to be smugglers. As far as I was concerned, they were only one step up from the slavers and they were part of the reason slavery was still so prevalent in the Outer Rim. But I owed it to Snips to check things out. "Follow me master, she said."

She led me to another landing padd that was covered, one perfect to work on delicate electronics in. The sight that greeted me wasn't exactly the most reassuring. But I'd never let the sight of a ship put me off. If it was a bucket, then I'd fix it! The ship was a YT-1300 that had seen better days. Her saucer was battered and dented in many places. Frankly to the uneducated eye she was a pile of scrap.

But not to mine. I could already see where improvements had been made, and where more could be done. Add the audacity of the man to double connect the power-couplings. I'd only pulled that once and got very blasted lucky that I didn't blow myself to the Force. Obviously they'd been that way for a while. He'd probably was close to blowing out his power convertor at the same time.

"May not look like much but she's the fastest thing out there, " the young man told me as he looked over my shoulder. " Ran the Kessel run In 12 parsecs," he added off-handily. "And it looks like you'll need new influxers if you don't reroute that secondary connection to the couplings, That's what's making your hyper-drive cranky," I told him flat out. He smirked. "Sounds like you know your way around ships. I'm Han Solo and this is the Millennium Falcon."

Corellian I should have known. Still that meant he had to be good. Especially with a Wookiee partner. "You can call me Walker for now. My friends and I need to get to Imperial Center and then on to Tatoonie, no questions asked." I could see the wheels turning in the smuggler's head as he said, "That's going to cost you big time. The Implies don't like me and Chewie that much. Course we can land in certain spots but that will still cost ya."

"All I care about is getting there and out in one piece, Solo. I've got the credits. And to sweeten the bargain, I'll even take a look at your ship and make some suggestions. Your choice to implement them or not." I told him

I already had an idea forming in my head and with the Millennium Falcon there as the missing piece, the plan came together finally.

I nodded to Ashoka and we began walking back to the other wing. "Master, they think you're a Jedi,"she told me. I managed not to choke over that. "One old Jedi that's out of practice, one padawan who should have already gone through the trials, and a Sith Lord turned back to the Light. Yea right!" We reached our suite and I looked for Biggs straight away.

"Darklighter, you take Rex and Cody with you. I'm sure you've got hiding places on Tatoonie that will do. We'll find you by the end of the week. If not, you're on your own and must do as you think best." Biggs frown but nodded. "I don't like it, Anakin. But it makes sense. With all the sweeps that go on around Imperial Center, we'd be correctly identified by one of them." "Besides," he added. "Old Ben should be able to come up with some tricks.

I only hoped it would be so easy.


	16. A Little bit of Anger Management

Summery:

Darth Vader thought he had learned the price of power

He was so wrong.

AU set six months before ANH

'_Force speak _'

*Thoughts*

Disclaimer : Don't own it or make money for this. I write for fun.

Chapter 15 : A Little bit of Anger Management

_Anakin's POV:_

I probably should have been more careful. But I was trying to upgrade my armor on very short notice. Adding modifications that I didn't realize I was going to need until I really looked at the darn thing. Also I was trying to get around some crude traps build in. So no, I didn't realize that Chewbacca had found out until I heard a roar and felt two powerful furry hands go around my neck. "gAak!"I tried to get my breath back but couldn't. And I thought frantically that this wasn't good. Forced to go without air long enough, I'd panic and let loose out of instinct.

"Chewie! Put him down!" yelled Snips. Chewbacca didn't just put me down, he threw me right into my old 'Vader' outfit. I managed to untangle myself from the mess only to find both a blaster and a bow-caster shoved in my face. "Start talking and it had better be good cause otherwise we've got some trash to dump," Solo growled at me. "You might want to start by pulling your weapons back out of my face," I snapped. I could feel my temper rising and was doing my best to throttle it.

"Yea, and then have you call down the troopers right, Vader? Thank you, this blaster stays where it is." Chewbacca growled his agreement and I was wondering how to get out of this predicament. Trust my old master to interject a note of caution. "And are you so sure that this is 'Vader'? He could have destroyed the dark lord and kept the suit for his own purposes." Solo snorted and looked over his shoulder at Kenobi. "Yea, right. No way in heck could someone just waltz in and take Vader out like that. 'Sides, he looks like a corpse would." "Not helping master,"I muttered under my breath.

I didn't trust Solo not to have an itchy trigger-finger and fire at me. And If I took away his weapon I'd have to also take Chewbacca. The Wookiee could be reasoned with by Ashoka. But Solo was making me nervous. So I slowly wiped at was left of my left eyebrow and rubbed the right side of my chin. Ashoka caught it first and stiffened only slightly. Then Obi-wan gave me a slight nod which was all I needed.

It was a basic plan. Obi-wan would grab the bow-caster and Ashoka would pick Chewbacca up enough so that he wouldn't make the situation worse. That would leave me to deal with Solo and his blaster. It worked perfectly as I managed to get to my feet. Chewbacca's howl of outrage made it impossible to be heard so I waited, tossing Solo's gun to the side. "Never thought I'd see the day Vader wouldn't want to get his hands dirty,"Solo sniped as Ashoka managed to get the Wookiee to listen. i felt my hand ball up in a effort not to lash out.

"I think you and Captain Solo have a few things to discuss,"Obi-wan told me. I nearly froze at that. Did my brother really think that it would be a good idea for me to try and talk to this smuggler? Especially with both of us on a razor's edge with our tempers. Yes he did and what was more, I had to get used to the idea that I was going to have to battle my way in most cases. Without that dark side monster that was in my heart getting loose.

"Yer not gonna leave me with him," Solo yelped at the other three incredulously. Chewbacca gave me a death-glare then barked something to Solo that seemed to only slightly reassure him. "Well, alright Chewie. Just be ready to bust in if this tin-can decides to play games." Ashoka looked at me with a small smile. "This ought to be easy Sky-Guy." "And just how do you figure that, Snips," I shot back at her. She shrugged as it was the most obvious thing. "Just tell him the truth."

I sat back down next to the armor and started the next set of modifications as they left. I was slightly unnerved by the fact that I'd let myself slip so easily. Surprising that I'd let my guard down, but I'd been watching my own back for years and having help again seemed to have reassured me. Too much, it was a mistake that a youngling wouldn't have made. Solo just watched me, edging ever closer to his blaster. I rolled my eyes. So typical of Non-Force Sensitives, he thought I could get caught again with similar tactics. 

I didn't even think twice, just grabbed the blaster with the Force and floated it over to Solo's hand. "What the..!" I didn't bother to look up, merely said,"If you feel better with a blaster on me fine. I'd like to think you're smart enough not to breech the integrity of your own ship, especially in hyper-space." "You've got a lot of nerve, My Lord!" he snapped at me. I ignored him. I was too busy working on putting the respirator back together into the suit. For I would need it eventually.

I was so intent on the respirator that I didn't even notice that Han had moved over to stand over me. Or rather that I was in any danger. Something must have meshed together in that thick skull because he started talking. "Seems to me you're suppose to be hunting the Jedi, not having them help you. Or did I miss something with the way that little lady called you Sky-Guy?" I put down my tools and looked up at him. "What exactly do you want to know? Besides the obvious question of 'what was I thinking,' because I assure you I wasn't!"

"Well maybe the old coot was right and you did take Vader out?" It was more of a question and I shook my head. "More like 'Vader' got sent back to his dark corner and I'm trying to pick up the pieces that monster left behind." The last thing this talk needed to do was get philosophical. Most smugglers and such I'd known were straight-forward, cynical, and realistic. There would be no way he'd listen to me if I did get 'mystical'. "Why the heck would you bother with the darn respirator? You seem to be fine without it." Han finally asked me. Here it was, the opening I was waiting for.

"I still need it. I may have had some repairs done to help my physical condition, but they were not complete and I cannot have anything else done. I didn't have time to do more." Solo glanced at me and shook his head. "That doesn't make sense. Why not wait.." I cut him off. "My son is in the hands of the emperor. He's trying to break him as my 'replacement'. I don't have time to waste making my own life easier. It will not matter what condition I'm in if he has his spirit broken or worse killed." I turned back to the armor and finished the final modification.

Speak to him of the Force? I doubt he'd believe me, even with his own senses telling him such. Tell him I'd been known as the 'Chosen One' that I needed to bring balance back to the Force? He'd probably wonder whether or not I'd gotten hooked on death-sticks! But family, now that was something I felt he could understand. Perhaps he'd moved most of his life without one, but not anymore. Chewbacca wasn't going to let him, of that I was sure.

He didn't say anything for a long moment then," Let me get this straight. You've got a son and the emperor just so happened to get his hands on him? How do I know that you didn't plan that all along?" "Because young man, Anakin didn't even know that Luke existed until little more than three days ago," Obi-wan spoke from the door-way. He must have been listening to the conversation and decided to intervene before I really lost my temper.

"I've been watching over Luke from the day he was born. The emperor finding him as he did was a accident. He's never even been off his home-world before this. A 'seasoned' traveler such as yourself might be able to comprehend some of the horrors that wait out here," Obi-wan told Han as he looked sharply at me. Han looked from Kenobi back to me and then shook his head. "Alright! I get the idea. I don't know why but I'm not getting a bad feeling about the idea of you three pulling this from my ship. Just don't make me regret it."

I sighed as Obi-wan came to stand next to me. "I'm not sure who is going to regret this association more, me or him!" I said in disgust. "We'll figure that out later. We'll be reverting shortly and you need your wits about you."Obi-wan told me. I smirked at that. "In and out, then." I said.

"Anakin, with you it is never simply in and out!"


	17. Imperial Center

Summery:

Darth Vader thought he had learned the price of power

He was so wrong.

AU set six months before ANH

'_Force speak _'

*Thoughts*

Disclaimer : Don't own it or make money for this. I write for fun.

Chapter 16:Imperial Center

_Ashoka's POV_:

We were able to get a landing spot near the temple, thankfully. Ziro's old network had been taken over by one of Jabba's henchmen. Han made a deal to do a spice run for the Hutt when he got to Tatoonie and

dropped us off. Master Kenobi and I were preparing to leave the ship and Sky-Guy was making his own preparations. Basically sealing himself up in a life-pod that wouldn't open save by the Force. Han had a small problem with that. "Basically you're gonna sit here and do nothin' while they go rescue your son. What the heck was the point of rushing if you're just going to be sitting on your butt?"

I thought master was going to explode. After a minute of him flexing his right hand back and forth, he shrugged and said, "The emperor will know I'm on Coruscant if I leave this pod. Don't ask me how unless you want a explanation that you won't accept. If you'd like to think that he'd be able to find me because of some technological marvel, fine. What ever makes you comfortable. I need to be left alone in here, period!" "Sure thing,Vader long as I know we ain't staying. C'mon Chewie, let's get out of his high and mighty way." Han turned and moved toward the front of the ship. He pretended to ignore the 'twunck' of my master's fist into the pod. But I saw Han jump and Chewie grumble next to him.

"I needed to do that!" Sky-Guy said with a sigh. He looked over his shoulder at us and nodded. "Obi-wan I need you to stay on the outskirts and create a distraction. Ashoka will be able to get in the temple by less 'conventional' methods." That last part had me smile as I remembered when my master had shown me his routes to sneaking away from the temple in the old days. I knew which route I would take to. The pod opened and Sky-Guy settled into it and nodded to the both of us. "May the Force be with you," I heard him call softly as it shut.

"Shall we, young one?" Master Kenobi asked me as we went down the ramp. I nodded and we separated for the moment. We'd be on our own until we met back here to make a break for it. Or at least Master Kenobi would be. I didn't think that Sky-Guy would be on the side-lines for this!

And I was right as it turned out.

The fastest way into the temple if you don't want to get catch is 'the skywalk'. I had named it that in jest the first time Sky-Guy took me over it.

He wasn't pleased either. Basically it took tight concentration and being surefooted. And the Force helped as well. I couldn't use it too much though, out on my own like this. The Dark Side was too strong and pulled at me. I knew the route well enough that I wasn't too worried. I gave myself a scare at the small entrance that led to the master/padawan quarters. I nearly got jammed in the crawl space!

The corridor was a mess and I hugged the shadows. The Dark Side seemed to be everywhere here, trying to crush any sign of light. It was sicking to remember my younger days here and compare it to now. Whispers of hurtful and greedy ideas whipped around me. Thoughts of power that I could use to do what I wished with. I tighten my shields and snuck up to our old quarters. With Sky-Guy's help I had banished the Dark in my heart and now I'd stand on my own. 

Finally I managed to slink into our joined sitting room. No one there but the door was just ajar to my master's night room. As I peeked around the corner I heard someone ask, "Who are you?" "I'm Ashoka Tano, padawan of Anakin Skywalker," I told him proudly. He looked so confused and scared. And he'd been hurt, poor boy. I could feel it in the Force. He was sitting in a corner by my master's old bed. I looked him over as I moved towards him. I had been expecting my master to show up and was getting impatient about it. "Figures I'd get here first!"

_Are you so sure about that, Snips? _ I whipped around to see him fade into view next to the boy. And had to blink, because I thought I was seeing double. The kid saw him and I thought he was going to freak. Instead his eyes lit up just like my master's and he said only one thing. "Father!"  
>So this was Luke. No wonder he'd been in master's old room. Sky-Guy must have brought him here to escape the emperor. |<p>

I had my suspicions from the get-go about my master and Senator Amidala. Yet part of me couldn't believe it. Till I had caught him leaving the senator's apartment one night, looking like he'd been knocked punch-drunk. With the silliest grin on his face. I'd gotten him inside and away from everyone else. And then went back to Padme, determined to be in on the secret and keep it from the Council. She was just what he needed to keep sane.

I hadn't figured out what had happened to Padme, but I knew she was no longer on the mortal plane. I'd sensed her faintly through the Force, yet so faint I was sure not even Sky-Guy could feel it. And that saddened me. But here he was giving this kid a huge hug, and I could see Padme in him too. Poor boy was shaking like a leaf in a storm and I looked closer. Yep, I'd seen the marks of Sith lightening before. On myself as well as others.

"Father, I've been hearing things. And seeing things. I don't want to stay here anymore. Not if you're not here!" the kid practically begged Sky-Guy. _Easy Luke. Sidious is trying to find you without having to bring 'me as Vader' into it. I'm pretty sure that he's reconsidering that 'I as Vader' might actually figure out who you were and what was going on here._

_Then he'd really have something to worry about, the old coot! _

He must have seen my jaw-dropped expression because he started to snigger. I glared at him and he just started to laugh harder. "Father?"Luke asked sounding very confused. And I was too. How could master touch him? _Sorry Snips, but if you could only see your face right now. Ah, alright, time for introductions. Ashoka, this is my son, Luke Skywalker. The main reason that Vader isn't still in control!_ I saw the kid blush at that.

_Luke, Ashoka Tano was my padawan learner during the Clone Wars. I just found out that she was still with us and decide that I'd needed the extra help. So I brought her along. _"Great, make me sound like a spare hyper-drive. Thanks a lot Sky-Guy! At least I didn't have to put up with your crazy piloting this trip!" I crossed my arms and glared at him just like old times. And couldn't resist adding a little history.

"Wanna know what happened the first time I got in a ship with your father at the controls?" I asked Luke. Obviously the kid already worshiped my master and I figure I'd better take him down a peg. Before all that hero-worship went to his head again! "We ended up getting shot down trying to bring Jabba's son back to him. Master Kenobi's first words were 'Anakin did you get shot down again?' kid you not!" I could see Sky-Guy looked torn between thanking me for getting Luke's mind off of his predicament and being mortified that I was bringing up the old times, from 'my point of view'

I couldn't resist adding,"And I was the one that told him we need the rear shields, but oh no! Not Master Skywalker. 'Best defense is a good offense!' he told me. Didn't even think to check that we could mount an offense! Those guns were stuck pointing forward!" That did it. _Alright enough with the blasted history lesson Snips. We need to get Luke out of the temple and quickly._

I just smiled at him. "Well I figured that getting to Lukey here, would be the hard part." He groaned.

_What did I tell you about saying something like that Snips!_


	18. A case of misdirection

Summery:

Darth Vader thought he had learned the price of power

He was so wrong.

AU set six months before ANH

'_Force speak _'

*Thoughts*

Disclaimer : Don't own it or make money for this. I write for fun.

Chapter 17 : A case of misdirection.

_Ashoka's POV_:

_Watch it Snips, those boards are loose. They'll come in handy in a bit. _ my master said as I moved to get to Luke. With a little help from me, we got him up on the bed and I got to work. Sky-Guy and I talked to Luke about the Clone Wars. He was fascinated, so much so that he didn't even notice when I was treating his injuries. It helped that my master and I were settling into our old routine of back-biting, teasing, and sarcastic put-downs. He sat next to his father on the bed and soaked up every minute, as if he was starved to know anything about his father.

And when the Dark Side would seem to get near us, Anakin would hold him and glare around the room. As if he was daring Sidious to come and try something. The Light seemed strongest in those moments. Didn't surprise me either. Sky-Guy would move the Galaxy if he'd thought that it would protect those he cared about. They were fading though and I noticed more then once, Luke putting a hand to his forehead and get a glazed look in his eye.

"When's the last time you had something to eat, Lukey? "I asked, deeply concerned. Sky-Guy looked at me and then down at his son as Luke replied, "I'm not sure. Not since I left Tatoonie." I shook my head as I pulled out the rations that I'd brought with me. "Good thing I brought these along. You'll have a tough enough time getting out of here without not being strong enough to stand." Luke grabbed for the rations like mad, and I pulled back. "Whoa! Slow down Lukey, or you'll get sick. Just what we don't need!"

Luke nodded and ate as slowly as he could manage. _Thanks, Ashoka. I was worried about that. I hoped you had it covered but didn't want to nag you. Still, why didn't you bring them out before this? _my master asked. I shook my head at him. "So Lukey here would have his stomach to think about when we move him. Honestly Sky-Guy!" He just threw his free hand up in disgust._ I suppose you've thought of everything just like always? _ he said nastily. "Well someone has to because you've always got it covered!"

I felt a chill just then and I'm sure Lukey felt it too. So did my master for he grimaced. _Luke, how are you feeling?_ he asked the young man. Luke made a couple of stretches and nodded. "I can manage. Anything to get out of here and away from HIM." That last was said in a whisper. And I don't blame him. I didn't even want to know what the emperor had done to him until we were far away from Imperial Center.

_I need to scout the corridor. Sidious is starting to get suspicious, I'm sure._

He stood up and I moved over to his son and put and arm around him. _Luke, trust Ashoka and together you'll both be alright. Nothing in here can harm you as long as you keep that trust. She's saved my life more than once. _Poor Luke looked scared but answered his father bravely,"Alright father. But please hurry!"

Sky-Guy nodded and then faded out. Luke started to shiver and I said "Well, why don't you tell me about yourself?" "What's there to know about me?" Luke asked as I grabbed an old blanket and draped it around him. "Well I don't know anything about you so.." I think he realized that I was trying to distract him. Yet he decided to go along with it. "I was raised on Tatoonie, by my Aunt Beru and Uncle Owen. I never knew about my father, because Uncle Owen always got angry when I mention him. The most he'd tell me was that he was a pilot."

I rolled my eyes"Pilot? More like a suicidal maniac behind the controls. Oh don't get me wrong, your father's the greatest flyer out there. But it's not comfortable being anywhere near where he's pulling his stuff." I retorted. And so it went. Luke told me that his Aunt and Uncle had a moisture farm outside of Anchorhead and that he'd always wanted to get away from Tatoonie. And find his father. Even when everyone told Luke that his father was dead, he hadn't fully believed them.

It wasn't long before Sky-Guy faded back in and sat back down next to Luke. I stopped talking just before he showed so as to alert Luke what was happening. Seems I didn't have to because Luke had known before me that Sky-Guy was coming. _Alright, we've got a fairly clear shot at the lower hanger entrance. The one that they had closed for repairs. It's only a short distance from here. Obi-wan's down in the shadows so you and I are going to get Luke there then double back here._

Maybe I was missing something. "Why do we have to come back?" I asked. _Misdirection Snips. You're going to look like you're Luke trying to find a new place to hide. And I told you those boards would come in handy. We stay in here long enough for you to leave a Force-presence and then just before Sidious comes, you go for the crawl space above my old bed. And I yank the boards out. Then I cover you till you get back to the ship._ he told me smugly.

"The emperor will think that Luke fell in! Of course! He'll be so busy with that he won't be looking for us to make a run for it, " I said, smacking my forehead. _That's why you're still learning, my padawan._ he smirked. "Same old Sky-Guy! How Master Kenobi ever put up with you is a wonder all by itself!" I snipped back at him, then reached out and caught Luke's arm. "Time to do this Luke. We'll be fine." He was definitely frighten yet putting on a brave face.

_This way, _Sky-Guy called as we moved out to the dark. Luke was shaking like mad and I was worrying about guiding him through the clearest paths. Every few steps my master's Force-Shift would stop and look around as if to try and pin-point the Darkness, then catch up to us and support Luke. Luke and I never stopped once. We had one shot at getting Lukey out of here without Sidious knowing. The trip seemed endless yet it was only a short time later that I was looking at Master Kenobi.

"Ben, " Luke managed to moan softly. He wasn't doing good at all and Sky-Guy and I exchanged glances. "Can you manage Master Kenobi?" I asked worriedly. He smiled at me and nodded. "I've already got transportation for myself and young Luke here. I take it you're playing the bait this time." I just snorted. "Like I've got a choice." _SNIPS! _ Sky-Guy sounded outraged. "Oh keep your pants on and let's get this done!" _So help me if you start teaching my son that level of disrespect..._

We doubled back to our old quarters. My heart was hammering now as I could feel the Dark Side gathering. It seemed to finally notice where we were and I felt like I was being herded into a trap. All my instincts were screaming to 'run for it'! Instead I ducked back into master's night room and carefully stepped on the old boards. Sky-Guy had been right with me but now he moved towards the door, watching it carefully. Just the tiniest creak but it was enough as I felt the boards start to give and jumped up.

Just as the boards caved in. I was already in the crawl-space and I glanced back to see the emperor. His face was twisted with fury and I saw his hands rise, spitting lightening. 

He hadn't seen me. He was just angry at the loss of a powerful new tool, or so I told myself. I didn't stay to find out more as the sounds of destruction rang out behind me.


	19. Back to the sandpit

Summery:

Darth Vader thought he had learned the price of power

He was so wrong.

AU set six months before ANH

'_Force speak _'

*Thoughts*

Disclaimer : Don't own it or make money for this. I write for fun.

Chapter 18 : Back to the sand-pit

_Anakin's POV:_

I felt Ashoka joining Obi-wan in helping Luke up the gang-plank. Yet I could not pull out of trance until we were into hyper-space, though I deeply wished too. I had to keep us cloaked from Son/Sidious or else he'd know Luke was still alive. After wards, Obi-wan would be able to hide him once again. It would be Ashoka's help that would allow this. The two of them stood a better chance at keeping Luke hidden until things changed. I refused to think too far ahead.

At least I thought I'd have to stay in trance. Until I felt the ship shaking and realized that A.) we were on the outskirts of the Coruscantian solar system B.) that we were just getting pummeled and C.) we should have made the jump by now. I pulled out of Trance to hear Chewbacca howl in outrage and frantic worry. With a touch to the Force, the pod popped open and I staggered out as the Falcon shook again.

"What's going on?" I managed to rasp out as I darted towards the cockpit.

Obi-wan turned towards me in relief from the pilot's seat. "Well, you still have your way with timing. It appears that the commander of this Destroyer has a grudge against Captain Solo. And after the first hit, Solo wasn't able to respond. I was going to work with Chewbacca here but since you're here, I'm more than willing to leave it to your capable hands."

I knew it was bad then. Obi-wan never disguised his feelings towards my flying unless things were desperate. I just shook my head as we exchanged places. Just as usual, we were cleaning up the others mess.

"Which Destroyer is it?" I asked my master as I squeezed into place. It was a tight fit since even without my armor, I was far more bulky than I expected to be. I kept forgetting that I was 'Vader sized' even now!

I could feel Obi-wan's eyes boring into the back of my head as I took the controls. "It's the Inquisitor. Just what do you have planned here Anakin?" he asked me as I sent the Falcon into a swing maneuver. "Nothing too fancy, master. It won't be necessary. Commander Gringal is a fool and a show-off. He'll take one Destroyer with no back-up and maneuver it like a TIE fighter."

"I'm guessing he didn't even give the option of surrender,"I continued as I checked a few gauges. "You sound like you've had your run-in's in the past," Obi-wan commented then grabbed for the back of the chair as I pulled a stall and a 180 degree flip. "I guess I know who decided to join us!" Snips yelled from in back. Apparently I had a cheering section as well as the derisive comments, for I could hear Luke's calls of excitement over Ashoka's complaining. "Save it, Snips! I've got a few things on my plate!" I managed to raise my voice in a raspy yell.

I saw my chance just at that moment. Gringal had maneuvered the _Inquisitor_ in just a way that put us between the smallest outer moon and his ship. This way, he could engaged the tractor beam without having to worry about us ducking. But there was one way to beat it. Skim right along the surface of the Destroyer and over the Bridge. Hopefully with enough force to damage the bridge while we were at it. "Hang on, Things are about to get rough!" I called. Then I threw the throttle forward.

If Gringal was really stupid and/or looking for glory, he'd try to bring the Inquisitor around after us as we pulled this. Part of me (the monster) was gleefully cackling in it's pit thinking of all the death. But most of me hoped that even if Gringal was that stupid, only a few would have to suffer. I was so sick and tired of the killing! We rounded the top of the destroyer and then I noticed the shields were coming over the window-panels. I must have flown us so close that the backlash from the Falcon's engine had shattered the view-panels!

"Force, Anakin! Even for you that was a bit much!" Obi-wan snapped as he sat back in his spot. It was at that moment Han Solo came back up

front, with his nose pinched and a cold-pac on his forehead.. "I'm not sure if I should thank you or blast you," he said nasally. I shrugged, and said "I doubt Gringal will care at this point. His ship's a wreck and he will not like what's in store for him. Now, if you'll excuse me, I'd like to see that my son is in one piece!"

I headed to the rear of the ship even as Han took his customary spot. "By the way, nice flying old man." he called after me. I almost stopped then thought better of it. Back-handed insult or a compliment? Probably both.

All coherent thought was driven out of my head in the next second when I finally saw my son in the flesh. He was sitting carefully on the edge of one of the seats as Ashoka was cleaning a cut over his right eye. It was infected but seemed to be manageable. Ironic that he'd probably carrying a scar in roughly the same place as I had at that age.

He knew I was there of course. He didn't look at me though and I wondered. Did I disappoint him by not being the person I saw myself as during Force-Shift? In Shifting, I had visualized myself as I had been before I had turned, for it was the last I could remember myself as a Jedi. My mortal self didn't look that way anymore, though and it never would again. Even as that negative chain ran around my head, I felt Luke's love and happiness at the fact we were finally together. "Ashoka, could you give us some time together?" Luke asked her shyly.

"Okay Lukey, but you need your rest," Snips replied. She got up and came over to me. "I'll be right up front if you need me, master." Then we were alone together. Luke made to get up, but I wasn't having it. I sat down next to him as he threw his arms around me. I felt slightly stiff at first, for I'd never been one to overtly show my affections. Something called me though from my son and soon I managed to return the hug fully. 

And oh, did Luke obviously need it. The shock, pain, and fear of the last week had taken it's toll on my son and now he felt safe enough to let his feelings loose. I doubted he had been one to bottle things up before this, and it had been a nasty test of his control. I ached at the storm that Luke was going through, but being there seemed to make all the difference.

He finally calmed down but did not look up at me. "Some grown-up I am. You must be ashamed of me," he finally managed to say. The fear of rejection was palpable.

"Why should I be ashamed? You've handle a situation that would have broken lesser men, my son. It might have broken me, if the circumstances were right. No Luke, I am very proud. Very proud to be able to call you my son," I said almost fiercely. His head came up at that and I noted that his eyes where the same storm-blue of my own. Definitely my son, but with his mother's temperament, thank the Force.

It was also his first chance to see me as I now was. I was no longer worried about how he saw me, for I knew now he could have cared less. He would have accepted me even if I'd still been as I was the night he finally contacted me. Still I hoped that he could see what I had been in the half-wreck I was now. He must have felt the thought for he smiled at me. "I can see you father. All I needed to see were your eyes." "Would that others would be so perspective Luke," I grumbled.

But my heart wasn't in it. Besides Luke was tired, even more so now that he'd let out his feelings. We'd soon be home. "i can't believe I'm actually going to be happy to see that dust-ball," Luke muttered as he dropped his head on my shoulder. I smiled as he was suddenly asleep, in the one position I'd imagined my child in since the day Padme had told me she was pregnant.

"Yes Luke, back to the sand-pit." I whispered. "And for once I'm glad of it!'


	20. Aftermath Point One

Summery:

Darth Vader thought he had learned the price of power

He was so wrong.

AU set six months before ANH

'_Force speak _'

*Thoughts*

Disclaimer : Don't own it or make money for this. I write for fun.

Aftermath Point One:

_Luke's POV:_

We were staying at Ben's old hovel on the outskirts of the Jundland. Father was speaking to Ben while 'Soka was coaching me through the youngling practice. I was almost embarrassed about that until Father mentioned that I might have had the emperor down on us soon if I had started earlier. As it was, "Luke, you're doing better then most younglings half your age when they first start their training with the Force. You don't have to be the best. Leave that for some fool who thinks that being the best means you can do anything."Father told me from where he sat.

I nodded and turned back to the saber practice. I could feel the Force flowing around me as I managed to deflect all of the incoming bolts. When I raised the blast shield Ashoka called,"Good enough Sky Jr. Now it's time for you and I to spar again." I groaned. Ashoka was a harsh task-master, but I was glad when Ben suggested that I train with her instead of my father for the first part. I didn't want to disappoint him.

We used a couple of plastic sticks instead of the light sabers. Ashoka, or as she insisted on me calling her, 'Aunt Snips' said that she didn't want one of us to get hurt by accident. Didn't matter much to me because when Aunt Snips got me with one of her swats I certainly felt it! Still, I could see her point. Father had done his own workout earlier and I watched him carve right into the droids. After wards he had to repair them all with Ben grumbling about not having anything left for Ashoka to teach me with.

My father's last light saber, the one left on Mustafar was now mine. I knew I wouldn't keep it for long, though I would have liked to. Ben told me that I needed to build my own eventually. It just felt like my father was guiding my hand when I used it. I'd already put it into practice the first evening I headed to Ben's place. I shouldn't have been out so late. I'd slept a entire day and a half when I got home and Uncle Owen woke me up to tell me that my father had stopped to ask about me. I was afraid that he'd left or that I'd wake and realize it was just a dream.

I grabbed some food and ran out to our air speeder. "Luke, wait till morning! It's almost dusk and the Tuskens will be out. Your father won't go anywhere yet!" Uncle Owen yelled as I jumped in. "I'll be fine Uncle Owen! I can't wait!" I called as I gunned it. I barely paid any attention to my surrounding as I flew off into the sunsets. Which of course was a mistake. I was halfway there when I hit a air-spot that hadn't been there before. And nearly wrecked the speeder as I brought it to a stop.

I had overheated the engine and now had to wait a bit to let it cool. I jumped out and started pacing because I couldn't hold still. Was my father still here? Was I dreaming? I don't even remember taking my father's light saber with me but I suddenly found it in my hand as I felt... trouble. Just in time to block a blow from behind. I found myself facing several of the Sand People. And they were angry. I could feel the hate in waves against what little shields I had.

They finally cornered me and I was tiring. One of them raised his graffti stick to knock me out or worse, but the blow never landed. I looked up from my crouch to see my father in front of me with his golden light saber out and ready. But even as I watched, it took on a sickly red hue. And my father seemed to be different. Even as the Sand People came forward I saw my father raise his hand. I heard a popping sound and one of the Tuskens fell lifeless in front of us. That's what was different about my father, I realized. The Dark Side had a hold of him.

I couldn't speak I was so terrified. The Tuskens didn't even pause but came after him with a yell. And he dove to meet them, like a sandstorm.

It was over in a few minutes of bedlam. The Sand People suddenly broke away and ran for their mounts. My father paused and I got a glimpse of his eyes. Snake-like and evilly yellow, like the emperor's. Then he started moving forward. "Father no! Please come back to me!" I called out to him in desperation. He stopped and turned fully towards me. As he did so his eyes met mine again and the evil look faded quickly. So did his strength.

I scrambled over to where he was gasping for breath. "Mask, " he managed to choke out, motioning to where the swoop bike he'd come in now sat. I raced over to it and grabbed the oxy-mask from it's compartment. I quickly got back over to him and got it on as he seemed to fight to stay conscious. It was a few minutes before he managed to get himself back together. "I'm alright Luke," he told me through the mask. It sounded funny already and not like my father at all. He must have realized it for I quickly heard him in my head.

_I should have known better then to expect you to stay put once you woke up. I doubt you would have even let a sandstorm and kayt dragons combined stop __you. _ He sent to me wearily. "I'm just grateful that you were here father,"I told him. "Was it because I was in danger that you felt the Dark Side's call, Father? " I suddenly asked. I was fearful that this would continue to be a problem. After all, that was how my father fell in the first place! I felt and heard him sigh. _No Luke, not quite. Although it certainly doesn't help matters. Your grandmother Shmi was capture by the Sand People and tortured for a full month before I found her. She lasted long enough to die in my arms._

_In my rage at her death I slaughtered a whole village of Tuskens. It was the first step of my fall and to my shame, I told no one. Save for Sidious later on, but your mother first, always. Padme was the one who flouted the Council's orders to stay safe when she learned of my visions about my mother's suffering. And she was there when I brought her body back from the village. I was so disgusted with myself for not stopping my mother's death and at the vengeance I took that I had to share it with __someone__. Better that the one I loved above all knew what a monster I could be._

"And me getting in trouble brought it all back. Oh father, I'm sorry!" I told him. _Now stop that. Learn from the mistake, Luke and don't apologize. It's one of the many things I have to face myself. _He let out a small breath of a chuckle_ In point of fact, I might have just left that memory where it was buried. With my fortune, it would have bit me in worse circumstances. It was the start and I have to go through all of it. Not just for my own sake but you and your sister's._

_And I needed to realize just what the Dark Side's call is now for me. Nothing but death, slow death at that. _ I looked at him in bewilderment as he slowly got to his feet. "Father what do you mean?" _Just what I said, Luke. In using the Dark Side, I've managed to undo some of the repair that I've gone through. Not enough to kill me right away, but.. _ He trailed off then added, _It's why I needed the mask. I've managed to set back some of the healing of my lungs. And I'm glad I found that out now!_ he finished hotly.

I was brought back to the present with a 'whack'. "Ouch!" Aunt Snips scowled at me. "Quit hitting hyper-space Sky Jr. You've left me several spots I could take advantage." Ben must have realized that I'd heard some of their conversation for he said,"Enough for now, Ashoka. Time enough for that when Anakin is gone." I felt crushed and lost. My father was leaving, and I had barely even the chance to get to know him finally. "Ahsoka, I believe my old vaporer is about to give out. It's about time you got to learn another skill that's useful around the desert." Aunt Snips nodded and followed Ben to the front, leaving me alone with my father.

_I must go back Luke. The emperor is looking for me and I do not have the strength to defy him yet. Not and keep you and Leia safe as well._ Father sent to me. He hadn't moved from his position, just watched me. "I know father. I just wish.." _ I understand. I do as well. Yet if I don't go back, others will suffer. And now I know that I can do something about it I cannot hold back and remain in the __Light._ I felt him rise and place a hand on my shoulder. _ And you, my son. You are well named, for it is your light that will keep me here. Always. _

I couldn't take it anymore and grabbed him in as tight a hug as I could. "We'll manage, Luke. This will not be forever, I promise you," he said as we pulled away from each other. He looked at me for another moment then moved towards the front of Ben's place, picking up his 'Vader' helm as he went. "May the Force be with you, Father" I called after him

"And with you, my son. May it always be with you."


	21. Aftermath Point Two

Summery:

Darth Vader thought he had learned the price of power

He was so wrong.

AU set six months before ANH

'_Force speak _'

*Thoughts*

Disclaimer : Don't own it or make money for this. I write for fun.

Aftermath Point Two:

_Bail Organa's POV__:_

The last thing I expected was to be visited by a Imperial _Lambda_ class shuttle. Add to that, my consternation increased when instead of one of the Governors I was met with Darth Vader. Leia stood by me and whispered, "I guess it was too much to hope that Vader had been taken by pirates or such." I hushed her quickly but smiled to myself. Dear Leia, so like her birth-mother in her fight for the rights of everyone. And here was the monstrosity that had taken the place of her real father. I felt a chill and quickly brushed those thoughts away.

When General Kenobi contacted me that Luke had been taken, my first worry was for my beloved Leia. As much as I had liked the boy's father and mother, there was nothing I could have done against the might of the emperor. And I already had one of the two hopes for the future to guard. All I could do was to have Leia come home quickly. Fortune smiled on us, for she had already been on her way home when the tragedy hit. She had taken to bed soon afterward and was running a fever for days. In fact she'd only now gotten back to her old self. Vader couldn't have picked a worse time.

"Viceroy Organa, I wish to speak with you. Alone," the black menace breathed at me. "Of course Lord Vader, if you will follow me." I lead the way towards my office only to stop and freeze when the Sith turned to my daughter. "I had heard you were ill, Princess Leia. Allow me to congratulate you on your recovery." Vader intoned solemnly. Never one to back down from a fight, Leia smiled coolly and said,"I thank you, my lord. I hope to complicate your life even further as well."

I gave Leia 'The Look' and she retreated gracefully. I was surprised that I could still get away with it. My surprise turned to shock when I heard the Dark Lord, who was...chuckling? He proceeded to my office leaving me floundering in his wake. What was going on? My disquiet grew when I noticed two troopers that had landed with him sweep ahead. Probably looking for evidence against myself.. and the Alliance.

One of them came to speak with Vader as I took my seat. Then to my surprise, they both left leaving me even more confused. Vader went to stand by the window as I gathered my courage. "As you have heard, my daughter has only recently gotten up from her sick bed. I would ask that you make this short, so I can try and keep her from over-doing it." I heard a soft click even as I said this and glanced over at the Sith. "Keeping her safe is what you've been doing all these years, Bail. And I am grateful as I know Padme would be."

His back was turned towards me, yet that sounded nothing like the monster I'd known for the last twenty years. Either in the intonation or in the voice. He had never called me by my first name. Nor would he ever bring up Padme.. with anyone. Then what he had said drove any other thought out of my head. "You will not take her! She'd rather die then serve you and your accursed master!"

I could have sworn I heard a sigh from the black-heart. "I had hoped that you wouldn't force my hand like this, Bail. I was right in being pessimistic despite Obi-wan's protestation to the contrary." He turned towards me, fumbling at his shoulders as he did so. I drew back half on instinct, for I'd heard a little of what had happened at Mustafar. *He has to be completely mad to do this,* I thought. But instead of a ruin and the hideous eyes of a Sith, I found myself staring at a half-familiar stranger.

"It is because of this only, that I even care about what face I show to the world," he spoke then. The blue eyes met mine. "I meant what I said, Bail. You have been a father to her in every way I was not and could not be, so far fallen I had allowed myself to be." "Anakin? That is you then, isn't it?

How?" I managed to stammer out. "Thanks to the power of a young man who would not give up on his father. If I may?" he gestured to the seats.

For the next hour we talked and I was left shaking my head at the whole of it. That Luke had managed to reach the one place that not even Padme had been able to call him back from. It was staggering. Although even as we both spoke of it, he was looking at the situation from a different point. "It was several factors, not the least of which was the emperor's hand in all of this. The seeds of his own downfall," Anakin finally summed it up. "Quite fitting, though I doubt it will be immanently. The rot has to be there for all to see, not just for a few 'opened' eyes. No doubt the Death Star will make a difference in that." I said calmly.

Yes I trusted him. Especially when I heard him speak of his son and the brief time they'd had together. And how he not only had to return to the Emperor's side to protect Luke, but also my Leia. "I only hope that it does not come to that, Bail," he said thoughtfully. Then he seemed gather himself. "Watch yourself and Leia. The emperor has not forgotten the delegation of 2000. He would never forget anyone who opposed him so."

He was reaching for the mask as he spoke and I realized that we'd spent far too much time speaking together. Necessity, yes but some would grow suspicious. "I will not contact you directly again, Viceroy. It may prove our undoing." 'Vader' spoke to me now. Though I knew it was a facade.

"I will keep that in mind, Lord Vader," I answered him as we both got up to leave.

It was that exact moment that Leia decided to burst in on our conversation. Despite the troopers, she came charging in full of fury that 'Vader' had taken so much of my time. And feared the worst, no doubt. "If you have better things to do, Lord Vader I suggest you do them! My father and I have much to discuss," she spat at him. "Indeed, Princess. I have spoken as much as I needed to 'your father'. And if you are wise young one, you will not mention anything else of it!" he snapped at her as he left.

Leia turned back to me in bewilderment. "Are you all right?" she asked me. "I'm fine, Leia. He found nothing of use against us." I told her as I looked after the black form. And sent a prayer up for the man I knew was inside the armor.


	22. Aftermath Point Three

Summery:

Darth Vader thought he had learned the price of power

He was so wrong.

AU set six months before ANH

'_Force speak _'

*Thoughts*

Disclaimer : Don't own it or make money for this. I write for fun.

Aftermath Point Three:

_Vader/Anakin's POV:_

_So those who would have enslaved you to make a mockery of my Empire have been dealt with harshly,_ The emperor rasped at me as I knelt before his holo. "Yes my master, most harshly," Vader told him. _Very good my apprentice. Soon the Death Star should be operational. I will tolerate no more failures. You have proven yourself worthy once again, Lord Vader. Tarkin may still be in charge but you will answer only to me. As it should be._ 'Yes master. I will make certain he does not fall behind," Vader growled.

The holo winked out as I stood up and moved towards the pod. All the way there I was fighting Vader, pushing him back to his darkened corner in my spirit. I finally managed to squash the demon as the pod lifted open. With a sigh of relief I let the damned thing close behind me. Any other case I might have felt like I was being caged. Instead I felt as if I was in the only sanctuary left to me in coming back to my 'old' life. As soon as I was certain that the pod had equalized, I ripped my helmet off with a flourish.

"What madness possessed me that I thought I even had a chance of making this work?" I snarled to the empty air as I moved to sit down.

And it answered me. _ Not by yourself, Anakin. Come and leave the mortal plane for now. Son/Sidious is looking elsewhere._ I wanted to growl at Daughter but instead I tried to calm down. Using the Dark Side was a true nightmare now. And once again I'd done more damage.

It seemed to take ages before I could finally focus inward enough to Force-Shift. And I was never more glad to see the light side of Mortis. Daughter was waiting there for me, along with someone else. I couldn't see the person yet, but they felt familiar.. _ You know you will have my help, my brother. And now there is someone else that wishes to help. One who has faced your Dark Side and has no fear of it._ She told me. _I could not bring you together until you had truly __learned to keep yourself shielded from Son/Sidious, though I dearly wished to. _

_For as she will help you, you must keep her presence in the Force from him. He would stop at nothing to harm her._ She hadn't even finished when I recognized the presence. "Padme!" I cried as she raced into my arms. _ Oh Ani, I've missed you!_ I heard her say..

I found myself waking up in the pod. This had to be the cruelest trick by far. And Daughter had been the one who had done it! Or so I thought. _ I'm right here, Anakin. I'll never leave. _Padme's Shift form faded into view. "Angel..."_ Shh, I've already forgiven you Ani. You're just realizing the full price now._ "I don't understand," I told her as she curled up next to me. And Force, I could feel her! _Because of what Son/Sidious did to us to bring your dream to life. I would have died anyways, but his manipulations caused something to happen. Something I can't explain but gave me the power to become one with the Force. I had to wait till you were ready to show myself._

"And if I hadn't broken free, Padme?" I asked, tracing her features with my hand. The right one, the one I had avoided for the longest time touching her with after I had lost it. _You would have, Anakin. Not till the end perhaps, but you would have. Only Son made a mistake. And for that I'm grateful._ "As am I, Angel." I said, more at peace then I had been in I didn't know how long. Son had made his first mistake. It wouldn't be his last. And with my family finally behind me in ways we'd never known, I'd have the strength to hold on.

Until I found my chance...

Author's Note:

Well folks.. here it is. My first complete story. Only it isn't the end obviously. (yea, right! Like I'd really leave Anakin hanging like that!)

I got to get my hands on another copy of the original trilogy though.

I've forgotten too much of the beginning of 'A New Hope'. So please bear with me and watch this archive for the second part of the 'Hubris' Series. Chosen's Chance.

(Peace and Long Life)

And may the Force be with you

laureas


End file.
